Azul Como El Cielo
by Verito.S
Summary: Después de un final feliz ¿Qué sucede con la vida en Tomoeda? Historias de la vida cotidiana de la Familia Li-Kinomoto Capítulo 15. Capítulo Final. No es un AU. Versión 2.0 S
1. El Cuarto Hijo

Declaración de derechos de autor: CardCaptor Sakura es propiedad intelectual de CLAMP

'pensamientos'

-"diálogo"-

**N.A: Notas de la Autora**

**Summary:**_Después de un final feliz ¿Qué sucede con la vida en Tomoeda? Una pequeña historia sobre Sakura, Syaoran y toda su familia y amigos. No es un AU. [Versión 2.0] S&S. _

_Advertencia: No es que sea Shonen-ai (no más que en CCS), pero se trata la relación de Touya y Yukito, nada, no es que a mi me guste que Touya se pierda *llora*, pero es canon, ¡Y yo no voy contra el canon!_

_**Azul Como El Cielo**_

_Capítulo Primero:_ El Cuarto Hijo

Cuando Kinomoto Fujitaka se fue a dormir esa noche abrazo su cama sintiéndose 10 años más viejo, había sido un día muy agotador, tanto que desearía no haberse levantado, ha tenido días peores, por supuesto, pero este día en particular lo recordaría por muchos años: el día que su cuarto hijo, su tercer hombre, arribó por fin después de una larga espera a su casa.

El día que Li Xiao-Lang (más conocido como Syaoran), con 16 años, comenzó a vivir en la residencia Kinomoto. No, Fujitaka no está loco por dejar que su joven hija viva con su… ¿novio? ¿prometido? ¿amado? Bajo el mismo techo, a decir verdad prefiere que viva él acá que ella allá, en Hong-Kong , después de todo ha dejado que su primer nacido viva con su…ejem… ¿pareja? Desde que el pobre Yukito-kun ha quedado sin familia, también bajo su mismo techo, no es que el sea un ingenuo que cree que los chicos de 16 son puros e inocentes (él mismo se casó con una chica de 16, hace ya casi 25 años) pero Touya es un hijo modelo quien trabajo desde muy joven para ayudar a la casa manteniendo unas notas excelentes para después no tener que preocupar a nadie con sus estudios y ser becado siendo capaz de mantenerse a sí mismo y a Yukito-kun, ¿Qué podría haber dicho él?, ¿Echarle, después de todo lo que le ayudo, sobreviviendo sin madre y con una hermana pequeña? Touya era feliz así, tampoco es como si no fuera a tener nietos (pero no hablaremos de ello ahora, por el bien mental del pobre Fujitaka) , pero que él aceptara que el joven heredero Li viviese con ellos no significaba que Touya lo hiciese… y por mucho que esto haya sido planeado con años de anticipación, una cosa era que no cooperara, pero después de muchos, muchos años su primogénito se comporto como un crío malcriado, la verdad, ni cuando era un infante se había portado así.

Todo comienza a las 8 de la mañana de un lindo día en vacaciones de verano, tres semanas antes de que comiencen las clases instantes antes de partir al Aeropuerto Internacional de Narita.

Una radiante Sakura de 16 años, con el cabello casi tan largo como su amiga Tomoyo , está despierta arreglando todos los detalles de la casa, porque todo debe estar perfecto para cuando Syaoran llegue, Fujitaka está bastante seguro de que no debe haber dormido nada.

Un muy, _muy_ enojado Touya la mira, sentado desde la mesa con la peor cara que ha tenido en años, sentado al lado de un nervioso Yukito que ha alejado cuidadosamente todos los objetos de su alcance, algo le hace sospechar que ha intentado más de alguna vez desordenar la casa y perturbar a Sakura, pero ella le ha ignorado con mucha habilidad.

Cuando mira a su segundo hijo, él suspira resignado y le dice con gestos que han estado así desde las 7, tomando fuerzas y rogándole a Dios que pueda volver a casa sano y salvo, se aclara la garganta para luego decir que se alisten porque en 10 minutos se van al Aeropuerto.

Sakura dice que ella ya está más que lista y que podrían partir ahora mismo, al tiempo que Touya dice con mucha, mucha pereza que él aún ni siquiera se ha bañado, que debe pensar que ponerse y que hay que arreglar la casa un poco, porque está hecha un _desastre_. Está seguro que Yukito se va a poner a llorar, ¡Hasta el peluche amarillo con alas tiene cara de querer suicidarse!

"Touya, ya sabes que no es necesario que vayas, así que si no puedes estar listo puedes quedarte aquí y …"

"¿Para qué desordene la casa?/¿Para qué ella esté sola con el mocoso ese?"- le gritan indignados sus hijos- "¡No! Él irá/ ¡No! , padre, ¡iré!"- dicen mientras corren al segundo piso, uno para alistarse y la otra para cerciorarse de que no destruya nada.

"¿Ha sido una mañana difícil, Yukito-kun?"

"Hasta el peluche se quiere suicidar, he tratado de decirle que me iré si se sigue comportando así, pero él ha dicho que no me puedo ir, porque me moriré de hambre, que si me voy solo lo empeoraré, se comportará aún peor , ¡Me ha dicho incluso que si quiero vivir con eso en mi conciencia!, y Sakura-chan me ha mirado con ojos de cordero preguntándome si sería capaz de dejarlo, de dejarlos, por su culpa y la de Syaoran-kun, que quizá sería mejor que ella se fuera, ahí Touya entro en razón y dejo de desordenar la casa, y solo se dedico a mirarla, creo que no ha pestañeado más de una vez por minuto"- Fujitaka le palmeo la espalda para darle apoyo moral, al menos había algo peor que esto, que Sakura se fuera sería horrible, le hacía sentir culpable por haberse llevado la joven hija de alguien, hace ya tanto tiempo, - es el karma- pensó.

Cuando ya estuvieron todos en el auto (más grande por supuesto, la situación había mejorado mucho), después de amenazarlos con muchas y horribles formas de tortura todos se quedaron en silencio durante el viaje, escuchando solo la estación de la música clásica que tocaba la lúgubre marcha fúnebre.

**Aeropuerto de Narita, 8:33**

"¡Ya debería haber llegado el vuelo! ¿Y si chocaron, y si fueron raptados por terroristas? "– Sakura siguió con la lista de penurias sin antes golpear a su hermano por reírse y mostrarse esperanzado.

"Sakura-chan, el vuelo estaba programado para llegar las 8:30"

"Pero Yukito-niichan, y si---- "

"Se les informa que el vuelo 353 de Hong-Kong-Tokio ha llegado por la puerta 2" (N.A:la verdad no tengo idea como se dice lo de los vuelos)

Antes de que Yukito le dijera algo, Sakura ya había corrido a recibir a Syaoran.

**Camino a Casa, 9:30. **

"Lo más sabio habría sido sentar a Syaoran-kun de copiloto"- dice con una voz temblorosa Yukito acariciando al pobre Kero que va a sufrir un ataque- "o a Touya"

"¿Habrías sido capaz de separarlos, viste como se miraban? No tuve corazón para hacerlo, agradece que no fue Sakura la que se sentó de copiloto, o que no es Touya el que conduce, quizá habrá sentado a Syaoran-kun de copiloto y habríamos muerto ya." – otro escalofrió recorrió sus espaldas al mirar hacia atrás, con una muy feliz Sakura agarrada del brazo con Syaoran, quien estaba sentado al lado de Touya, quien había pasado el viaje mirándolo fijamente y tragaron en seco.

"Hay que imaginar cómo sería si ella se marchara"-dijo una voz, y todos ignoraron el hecho que no fue ni Fujitaka ni Yukito, era eso lo que había que recordar, podría ser ella la que se marchase.

**Residencia de los Fujimoto, 10:10 **

Los Fujimoto habían ampliado la casa de tal manera que hubiesen 5 habitaciones: una para cada uno, aunque en la práctica solo se usaban tres, las cuales habían sido distribuidas de manera que la de Fujitaka quedara muy lejos de las demás, y no pudiese escuchar nada. Tres baños, una cocina, una sala, un comedor, un cuarto de lavado y un estudio muy grande.

Syaoran dormiría en la habitación siguiente a la de Touya (y Yukito), al frente de la que se utilizaba como segundo estudio (la que alguna vez pretendió ser de Yukito) y en diagonal con la de Sakura y el baño todas en el segundo piso.

Hace ya 3 años que Li Ieran acepto el matrimonio (a suceder) entre la joven ojiverde y el joven amarino, acordando que a los 16 Syaoran volvería a Japón donde terminaría sus estudios y comenzaría la universidad, para sacar el postgrado en China, encargarse de los negocios y vivir con su esposa. No era raro para una familia como esa fijar matrimonios a tan temprana edad, lo que si era raro era aceptar a una chica como Sakura, pero según Ieran, Sakura era justo lo que su familia necesita, no habría mayores problemas con el matrimonio ni vivir juntos, ni nada. Ieran tenía otras hijas, y entendía que para un padre sería muy terrible despegarse de su niñita.

Claro que hace 3 años aquel acuerdo había parecido lo mejor, pero la situación era muy distinta ahora, aunque le hacía sentir mejor que si Sakura se hubiese marchado, Touya la habría seguido y le habría hecho la vida imposible en la casa de los Li… y no estaba muy seguro de que hubiese vuelto sano y salvo.

Con Sakura, Touya y Syaoran arreglando la habitación del último, Yukito, el peluche y él se quedaron abajo, escuchando los horribles ruidos de arriba….Y fue entonces cuando recordó que siempre podía ir a trabajar, aunque fuese verano, ya que él era un investigador, no hay tal cosa como horario establecido para ellos, podía huir de su casa y llegar muy tarde en la noche, casi podía llorar de la emoción, tan feliz estaba que decidió compartir su maravillosa idea con el resto.

"Yukito-kun ¿qué piensas de ir a trabajar hoy?"- sonrió al ver como los ojos del muchacho se iluminaban.

"Oh, sí, podría llamar ahora, seguro me pagarían hasta horas extras y me llevaría a Kero, claro, para que no sufra aquí"- sonrieron esperanzados

"Llama, yo iré a buscar las llaves y anotaré en la pizarra que nos surgieron problemas urgentes".

Así, huyen el padre, el segundo hijo y el peluche del caos familiar.

**Residencia Kinimoto hora de la Cena:**

Todos reunidos en la mesa comían silenciosamente, hasta que la tensión fue tal que Yukito tuvo la horrible necesidad de preguntar:

"Sakura-chan, aún no entiendo por qué estás en una preparatoria de puras chicas, podrías haber estudiado en una mixta."

"Yukito-niichan, Tomoyo-chan quería estudiar en esa preparatoria, además que sería realmente odioso ver a Syaoran todo el día, creo que terminaríamos odiándonos, y también Oniichan quería que estudiara en una escuela solo para chicas, sin contar que tenía mucho mejor nivel que la otra."

"Es aún un misterio cómo pudiste entrar, monstruo."

"Si Sakura llama a Tsukishiro-kun 'Yukito-niichan' yo debería llamarte Touya-nii, ¿no?"- dijo Syaoran maliciosamente mirando al primogénito de la familia.

"También puedes llamarme Yukito-nii si quieres Syaoran-kun"-comenzó el chico de anteojos tratando de aplacar lo que venía- "por mí no hay---"

"¿QUÉ? Oyeme bien mocoso, la única forma que te referirás ante mí será Kinomoto-sama"

"Tendría que llamar a Kinomoto-san Kinomoto-sama, no a ti"- había que decirlo, era un argumento muy válido.

"A mi puedes decirme Padre si quieres…"- por alguna razón a Fujitaka pensar que Syaoran se referiría a él como su padre le hacía muy feliz, hasta se sonrojo al decirlo.

"Yo-yo no podría, quiero decir"- El joven heredero estaba muy rojo- "sería muy irrespetuoso de mi parte y-y…. "

"¿Y a mí si me puedes tratar con tanta familiaridad? Podría aceptar un Kinomoto-niisama"

"¿No era el problema que te tratara como si fueras familia? Deja que te diga Touya-nii,Oniichan, yo tengo que llamar a todas las hermanas de Syaoran como si fueran mis hermanas, si no se ponen tristes. "

"No puedo creerlo, ¿Qué no te enseñaron modales, mocoso?, uno no va por la vida tratando así a los familiares de las otras personas. "

"¡Por favor! Yukito-nii" –sonrojo –" llama a Kinomoto-san Padre y a ella Sakura-chan. "

"También puedes decirme Padre…. "

"¡No hay punto de comparación, es distinto!"

"Oniichan, no lo es, deja que te diga así, no es irrespetuoso, ¿Qué más da? ¿No somos todos ya familia?"

Por un momento, todos pensaron que Touya iba a decir que el mocoso no era familia suya, pero supuso que por hoy estaba bien, resignado suspiro y termino su cena en paz. El padre de su ahora gran familia rogó con todas sus fuerzas esa noche que su hijo mayor se pudiese comportar lo que quedaba de verano, el estrés que le iba a causar no iba a ser bueno para su salud. Era agradable dormir en el cuarto más alejado de la casa, a prueba de sonido, si no el pobre profesor habría tenido que escuchar lo siguiente a altas horas de la madrugada:

"YA TE DIJE, TE ESTARÉ VIJILANDO MOCOSO"

"¡Touya, dejate!"

"¡QUE NO HARÉ NADA, POR DIOS!"

"¡Ke-kero no, no, no te conviertas por favor, vas a quemar la casa!"

"RAWWWWWR CALLENSE MALDITOS MOCOSOS, ESTOY HARTO DE USTEDES"

"¿QUÉ TE HAS CREÍDO, PELUCHE?"-

Touya y Syaoran comienzan a pelear con Kero , Sakura simplemente le da las buenas noches a todos y Yue decide a parecer.

Cuando Fujitaka se levanta en la mañana no puede creer lo cordiales que están siendo todos entre sí, incluidos su primer y tercer hijo.

**NA:**

**¡Dios mío, no puedo creer cuanto tiempo he estado sin escribir! He aquí la versión 2.0 de Azul Como El Cielo, la trama sigue siendo la misma, pero he cambiado todo el comienzo de la historia. **

**Es básicamente una historia sobre como continua la vida de ellos cuando termina el manga, supongo que me basaré un poco en Tsubasa, y como éste ya termino es mucho más de utilizar. **

**Me ha divertido un montón escribir desde la perspectiva de Fujitaka, la verdad antes de leer el manga de CCS yo lo odiaba un poco (¡lo encontraba tan mal padre!) Espero que no les moleste la relación de Touya con Yukito, lamento decirles que esto es muy fiel al manga, así que no habrá nada, pero nada de Tomoyo&Eriol ya que… bueno, yo no sé de donde salió ¿Alguien puede explicármelo? **

**¡Besos y muchas gracias por leer!**


	2. Reconocimiento

Declaración de derechos de autor: CardCaptor Sakura es propiedad intelectual de CLAMP

'pensamientos'

-"diálogo"-

**N.A: Notas de la Autora**

**Summary:**_Después de un final feliz ¿Qué sucede con la vida en Tomoeda? Historias de la vida cotidiana de la Familia Kinimoto. No es un AU. [Versión 2.0] S&S. _

_Advertencia: No es que sea Shonen-ai (no más que en CCS), pero se asume la relación de Yukito y Touya como algo… bueno, existente, u___u _

_**Azul Como El Cielo**_

_Capítulo Segundo:_ Reconocimiento

Ya hacia una semana que el joven Li se había mudado a la residencia Kinomoto, semana en la cual tanto él como Touya se habían comportado civilizadamente gracias a la _persuasión _de Yue y Kero, pero si ustedes creen que una mirada fría de un tipo alto y rudo y un poco de fuego de un peluche gigante iban a detener a Kinomoto Touya están muy equivocados, se necesitaba mucho más que eso para que se comportara amable con el mocoso ese, iba a mantener un poco más su comportamiento civilizado por su padre, quien la próxima semana tenía un trabajo que hacer lejos y no quería preocuparlo, pero en cuanto se fuera el mocoso sería el esclavo de la casa, el joven pelinegro sonreía al imaginarlo, como una sirvienta todo el día ayudándole, lo pondría a trabajar también en su oficina y se quedaría con su sueldo, después de todo ¿Para qué va a querer dinero el mocoso millonario?

"… Oye… ¿Tu hermano es siempre así?, pensaba que era cada vez que me veía, pero no esperaba que fuera así a diario" preguntó el ambarino a su novia mientras veían como Touya sonreía malévolamente al lavar los platos, podía jurar que veía un aura negra a su alrededor. La chica negó con la cabeza "Oniichan está actuando muy extraño últimamente, no puede ser la edad, ni la universidad… ni la… bueno, con Yukito-niichan, creo que eres tú, Syaoran, en un tiempo se le pasara" un 'espero' quedo flotando en la conversación, antes de que el mayor de los Kinomoto les dijera que los raros eran ellos un muy estresado Fujitaka anunció su llegada.

"Bienvenido a casa" -dijeron todos los residentes (Yukito estaba arriba, pero aún así lo gritó)

"Gracias"-dijo colgando su abrigo- "bueno, me alegra que ya hayan cenado, Syaoran-kun, podrías venir un momento, me gustaría hablar contigo" Balbuceando algo así como un 'Sí Pa-pa-padre' Syaoran siguió al profesor a su estudio.

"¿De que querrán hablar?"- preguntó el chico de anteojos bajando la escalera

"No lo sé, de la dote del monstruo probablemente"- respondió el pelinegro

"No sean ridículos, eso ya fue acordado hace mucho"- la ojiverde sonrió con malicia al ver la cara de shock de los dos muchachos- "es verdad, no sé, quizá le quiera pedir ayuda en la Universidad, ya saben como es Syaoran con lo de la Arqueología"- como ninguno tenía nada más que agregar, Yukito se fue a jugar un videojuego con Kero, Sakura se propuso intentar ordenar un poco su cuarto y Touya… bueno, fue a escuchar que le decía su padre al mocoso, nunca se sabe, podría ser información útil.

"¿No te agrada la idea de ayudarme en la investigación?, Sé que es algo apresurado y que estarías una semana lejos de Sakura, ¡pero vivirás con nosotros hasta que entren a la universidad!"- Touya tampoco entendía porque no aceptaba, al mocoso le gustaba bastante todo ese asunto.

"No, no es eso"- explicó el chico-roba-hermanas- "Usted sabe que debo estudiar para ser el líder del clan, hacerlo no tiene ningún fin"

"¡No puedes sacrificar así tu futuro, tú también tienes derechos! No puedes dejar que manejen así tu vida y—"

"Fuji-Padre"- le sorprendió la firmeza con la que refirió a su padre, usualmente le hablaba muy suave y educadamente- "Todos tenemos obligaciones, mis hermanas y yo hemos crecido con lujos, hay un precio que pagar por ello, mi madre me ha dado permiso para casarme con su hija, a pesar de que podría simplemente presentarme cualquier otra chica, y me ha dejado venir a vivir acá, a pesar de mi edad. Para mi madre y mis hermanas fue difícil dejarme ir, y de alguna forma la única forma de pagarle dejarme ir tan joven es logrando que se sienta orgullosa de mis estudios y mi desempeño como heredero, lo mismo para que la carga no caiga sobre mis hermanas. Hacerme cargo del Clan nos dará una vida de lujos no solo a Sakura y a mí, si no posiblemente también a toda su familia"

"¡Estoy seguro que a Sakura no le importará dejar una vida que ni conoce para que ambos sean felices, no pensarás que mi hija es tan superficial como para preferir algo así!"

"Pero yo seré feliz con ella, y seré más feliz sabiendo que tiene todo lo que merece, ¿No lo cree? ¿Qué lograría estudiando arqueología? Defraudaría a mi madre, no podría darle a Sakura el futuro que le prometí, ¿Usted cree que su hijo mayor me lo perdonaría, viendo a su hermana trabajando muy para mantenernos cuando solo nos acepto porque casándose conmigo no tendría que hacer nada que no quisiera ni sobre exigirse?"- Touya se sonrojó, pero no iba a mentir, él no quería que su hermana pasara por lo que su padre y su madre vivieron, casándose joven y por amor, ¿Dónde terminaron?, él quería mucho a su padre, pero había visto como su madre había trabajado hasta no poder más y se lo había dicho al mocoso, si él veía que su _única _hermana en una situación remotamente parecida a la de su difunta madre lo mataría.

"Eres muy parecido a Touya"-dijo finalmente después de un largo silencio

"¡¿Ehhhh?!"

"Él habría hecho lo mismo, ya lo hace, al menos le gusta en lo que trabaja, pero si no le gustará, no le importaría, mientras sea capaz de ayudar en la casa no le importa. Nosotros fuimos mucho más egoístas en nuestra juventud, si yo hubiese sido como tú o Touya quizá ella aún estaría con nosotros…"

"¡No-No diga eso!, nunca lo dije pensando en usted, quiero decir… yo… que falta de respeto de mi parte"- el pelinegro ni siquiera se molesto en seguir escuchando los balbuceos del mocoso y se movió de la puerta para seguir con lo suyo.

"Espiar conversaciones agenas es de muy mala educación"- le dijo su padre moviéndole el cabello como si fuera un niño pequeño y sonriéndole, Touya le sonrió con malicia, subió a superar el record el muñeco en el juego de luchas dirigiéndose a Syaoran: "Vamos a jugar mocoso, no vamos a dejar que un peluche y un anciano malhumorado de pelo largo nos venzan, ¿verdad?"

"Claro que no, Touya-nii"- y ambos corrieron hacia la habitación de Yukito.

* * *

**Bueno…. Este fic es muy random xD la verdad, totalmente slice of life, es raro y no creo que mucha gente lo lea, pero me hace muy feliz escribirlo**

**3~!! **


	3. El Peluche de la Familia

Declaración de derechos de autor: CardCaptor Sakura es propiedad intelectual de CLAMP

'pensamientos'

-"diálogo"-

**N.A: Notas de la Autora**

**Summary:**_Después de un final feliz ¿Qué sucede con la vida en Tomoeda? Historias de la vida cotidiana de la Familia Kinimoto. No es un AU. [Versión 2.0] S&S. ¿Nunca se han preguntado que hace Kero con su tiempo libre? _

_Advertencia: No es que sea Shonen-ai (no más que en CCS), pero se asume la relación de Yukito y Touya como algo… bueno, existente, u___u _

_**Azul Como El Cielo**_

_Capítulo Tercero: _El Peluche de la Familia

Kero se solía preguntar que era él para la familia, había aprendido con el pasar del tiempo que todos tienen un rol. Aunque en la casa todos eran amas de casa y trabajadores, él no estaba seguro de que papel tenía que cumplir ¿Era una mascota? Era un guardián y si alguien entrara a robar huiría al verlo en su versión grande, pero esa nunca había su función. Se lo habría preguntado a su ama, pero esa chica no estaba segura ni cuál era su papel en este mundo, así que no era una buena idea. Era injusto, Yue era un hermano para Sakura, aunque claro, cuando se le ocurría aparecer iba a trabajar como modelo y ayudaba con la casa. Era más fácil con Clow… entonces él era un hijo.

Pero no siempre dedicaba su tiempo a preguntas existenciales, gastaba sus días con las tareas como limpiar lugares pequeños y altos, informar a Touya de cualquier movimiento sospechoso del mocoso (ahora que vivía con ellos, era un trabajo mucho más difícil) por unos cuantos pasteles, jugar video juegos y preocuparse de cerrar todo cuando no estuviera nadie. Era una buena vida y no se quejaba, mucho mejor que tener que esconderse todo el día en la habitación de su ama, tenía que estar agradecido de que Sakura tuviera una familia tan… ¿Comprensiva?, si no los quisiera diría locos permisivos, pero bueno. Iba a recordar perfectamente toda su vida como llego a ser aceptado por todos en la familia.

Fue el verano siguiente a que Li se fuera a China, para no ponerse triste Sakura se había puesto a estudiar y ejercitar su magia con documentos traídos desde China y prestados por Eriol-kun, cuando en su mejor momento de lucidez se preguntó qué pasaría con Kero y Yue si ella moría. Eriol le dijo que ellos dormirían hasta que las cartas encontraran otro dueño, una buena ama como la ojiverde jamás dejaría a sus queridos Kero y Yue a la deriva, ¿Y si su nuevo amo o ama era vil y despreciable? ¿Y si tenía malos propósitos? No podría irse con la conciencia limpia dejándolos así, a su suerte y decidió preguntarles que querían ellos que pasara cuando ella pasara a mejor vida a lo que ambos respondieron "Morir", ninguno quería volver a perder a su amo. Aunque la chica no estaba segura de que quería mantener a Yukito vivo sin Touya, o si ella moría que Touya estuviera sin Yukito, claro, su padre había vivido muchos años sin su amada esposa, pero si hubiese tenido la opción jamás habría sido así. Sin contar que mucho del poder que Yue tenía era de su hermano, así que después un largo esfuerzo logro cambiar el hecho de que ellos durmieran a su muerte a que el guardián de la luna desapareciera al morir su hermano mayor y que el guardián del sol desapareciera al morir ella.

Como quería darles a ambos la mejor vida que pudiese decidió explicarle a su familia el asunto, '¿Qué más da? -Se dijo- aunque dudo mucho que papá no me apoye, de ser así Onii-chan lo haría entrar en razón' Así que unas semanas antes de entrar a clases, Sakura decidió convertir a Kero en un miembro reconocido por la familia, lo que le permitía por fin salir de la habitación de su ama y conversar con otras personas, lo que lo hacía inmensamente feliz.

Pero Kero también se aburría solo en casa, a veces se preguntaba si así se sentía una esposa que debe esperar a sus hijos y a su marido que regresen, sorprendentemente Yukito-kun se había acercado mucho a él cuando tuvo que quedarse en casa estando enfermo (otra gran tarea de Kero era cuidarlos cuando estaban enfermos) y solía acompañarlo al trabajo, cuando Fujitaka-san estaba muy atareado también le ayudaba en el estudio o en la oficina en la universidad (cuidando de que nadie lo viera). Aunque no era ni remotamente comparable a la soledad que sentía antes, ahora que estaba Li tenía alguien más con quien pelear y podían jugar de más personas video juegos, podía vivir así para siempre, se imaginaba siendo ya mayor viendo a los nietos de Sakura y Syaoran corriendo en una patio, acompañando a Fujitaka-san jugando o leyendo. También se preguntaba si podría haber vivido así con Clow y _esa mujer_, si ellos habrían tenido hijos que corrieran por el patio, no quería saber qué tipo de persona podrían haber engendrado esas personas, la recordaba muy bien, sus maneras locas y sus gustos raros, Clow realmente la amaba… pero solía intentar no pensar en ellos, había sido muy feliz en esa vida y no valía la pena ponerse triste por los que no estaban así que para despejarse el adorable Kero bajo para comer algo cuando vio a todos reunidos.

"Kero~, ven a cumplir tus obligaciones como esclavo de tu ama"- canturreo Sakura con malicia, en lo noche habían jugado luchas en pares. Kero y Yukito contra Syaoran y Touya, a la mitad Sakura les preguntó si podía jurar y todos le dijeron que perdería, indignada ella propuso hacerlo más interesante, el que ganara sería el amo y señor de los demás por un día, luego de jugar contra Syaoran y Yukito (Touya alegó que fueron muy suaves con ella) decidieron aumentarlo a una semana, inesperadamente la ojiverde les ganó a todos por mucho incluso luego de 2 revanchas, lo que la libraba de hacer cualquier cosa que no quisiera- "Tienes que venir a abanicarme, hace un calor espantoso"

"Monstruo, eres una abusadora"

"No, no, Oniichan, de nuevo, y apresúrate con esos pasteles"

"Sakura-sama, eres una abusadora de peluches"

"No creo que sea buena idea hablarle de esa manera, quizá nos ponga tareas más pesadas"- advirtió el heredero Li, quien tenía a su novia en su regazo y debía alimentarla

"No es como que te haya puesto una tarea muy pesada, Syaoran-kun"-dijo el chico de lentes mientras ayudaba al Touya con los pasteles.

"Hace un calor infernal aquí, Sakura…-sama"-agregó el alado ser al ver la mirada de su ama-" ¿Cómo pides pasteles con este calor?

"Menos palabras y mas acción, Syaoran pásale el abanico por favor, me sofoco"

"Nunca esperé que Sakura-chan pudiera comportarse como una niña malcriada"- murmuro Yukito a su novio-"Parecía una chica tan amable"

"Ya ves como muestra sus verdaderos colores, si sigue así el mocoso la va a dejar"

"Los puedo escuchar perfectamente"-advirtió con enojo la chica de cabellos castaños.

"Esa es la idea, Sakura-sama"- le gruñó enojado a su hermana menor.

"Hicimos una apuesta, ¡Incluso les permití la revancha!, además a Syaoran no le molesta, ¿verdad Syaoran?"- la chica sonrió al ver como su novio asentía sonrojado.

El guardián del sol no pudo evitar sonreír, era maravilloso ser parte de una familia tan grande y amorosa, sentía que con la edad se estaba puesto sentimentalista.

"Vamos peluche, tú también haz tu trabajo"

Síp, realmente maravilloso ser aceptado de vuelta.

-----

**N.A: Quiero que quede todo muy bien explicado antes de avanzar con la historia, realmente me gustaría que si leen esto, puedan visualizar la vida que llevan, como Kero sí participa en la vida cotidiana y como Yue aparece (me agrada Yue xD), ya haré aparecer a otros personajes cuando entren al colegio. Me gusta mucho esto de hablar de los personajes que usualmente son olvidados, creo que he leído muy pocos fics donde Kero tenga una participación activa y por eso he querido que si la tenga en el mío. **

**Nunca me ha gustado esto de pedir reviews, pero si me dejan uno me harían muy feliz. **

**Kisses! Muchas Gracias por leer =D. **


	4. Tú y Yo, Solos

Declaración de derechos de autor: CardCaptor Sakura es propiedad intelectual de CLAMP

'pensamientos'

-"diálogo"-

**N.A: Notas de la Autora**

**Summary:**_Después de un final feliz ¿Qué sucede con la vida en Tomoeda? Historias de la vida cotidiana de la Familia Kinimoto. No es un AU. [Versión 2.0] S&S. Capítulo 4: Tú y Yo, Solos (ahora ven por qué es T rated)_

_Advertencia: No es que sea Shonen-ai (no más que en CCS), pero se asume la relación de Yukito y Touya como algo… bueno, existente, u___u _

_**Azul Como El Cielo**_

_Capítulo Cuarto: _Tú y Yo, Solos

Era una mañana inusualmente tranquila en la residencia Kinomoto, el único ruido que se oía era la suave risita de la hija menor en el piso superior, risita que fue seguida por el murmullo malicioso de su novio. Los jóvenes castaños estaban solos en la casa por dos días y no se habían separado desde que todos se habían marchado ayer por la tarde.

¿Qué tipo de personas dejan a dos novios de 16 años solos en una casa?

No unas muy sensatas dirán ustedes, pero en su defensa hay que decir que fue un imprevisto. Fujitaka tenía planeado una expedición y ya todos habían sido informados de ello, pero sorpresivamente Yukito ganó un viaje a las termas para dos personas en un recinto exclusivo, una oportunidad única había dicho tratando de convencer a Touya de ir. No es que el ojiazul estuviera muy dispuesto a dejar a los niños solos, pero luego de mucha persuasión (y un par de golpes) Yukito se marchó con un inconsciente Touya a las termas, dejando a Kero como única supervisión. El peluche simplemente huyó a casa de Tomoyo-chan antes de que fuera lanzado fuera de la casa y pasara hambre y mucho calor en la calle, Touya era una persona muy aterradora, pero dos jóvenes hormonales eran aún más terroríficos.

Tan rápido como Kero se marchó de casa el joven ambarino tomo a su novia de la mano y corrieron a su habitación, donde la ropa simplemente voló por los cielos. La necesidad, el amor, el calor, la pasión, el agradable sentimiento de estar con la persona amada y la satisfacción era todo lo que podían sentir en momentos así, sobre todo después de tanto tiempo de abstinencia. Y así llegamos a la mañana, con Sakura muy apegada al torso de Syaoran con un mísera sabana tapando la parte inferior de su espalda (recordemos que es verano y hacía un calor infernal), riéndose tontamente por las cosquillas que le hacía el chico.

"No me quiero levantar"-dijo el ambarino enterrando la cara en el pelo de su novia.

"No tenemos que levantarnos, al menos hasta que nos dé hambre y tengamos que comer, y luego podemos volver"- sugirió con una mirada y sonrisa maliciosa- "¿Para qué nos vamos a levantar? Estamos de vacaciones y no hay nadie en casa, estamos tú y yo, solos"

Syaoran sonrió ante la propuesta –" Extrañe esto"

"¿Esto qué?" preguntó la chica, pensando que podía extrañar si habían estado juntos desde que llegó

"Tú y yo"- respondió tomando la sabana y escondiéndolos a los dos- "solos"

….

Daidouji Tomoyo era la estrella de la Preparatoria para chicas de Tomoeda, todas la admiraban y esto porque Tomoyo-sama era perfecta: Era linda, era inteligente, cantaba precioso y diseñaba fantástico, y todas querían ser amigas de Tomoyo-sama, pero tenían dos impedimentos: primero, la chica Kinomoto, que era la mejor amiga en todo el mundo de Tomoyo-sama y si bien era simpática, no estaba muy dispuesta a cederles a su amiga todo el día, y segundo sus guardaespaldas, que tampoco dejaban que se acercaran mucho personas nada confiables a la chica. Al principio eso no las detuvo así que Sonomi tuvo que contratar ayuda más personalizada, la amatista ahora contaba con un guardaespalda a tiempo completo que la acompañara todo el día, de hecho muy pocas personas podían hablar con Tomoyo más de 5 minutos, menos tocarla.

Al darse cuenta de que la mayoría solo quería estar con ella por tener beneficios, a la cantante tampoco le molesto dejar de tratar con nuevas personas, ella ya tenía a sus amigas de la infancia y a Sakura-chan, si bien se sentía genial ser tan admirada, no tenía tiempo para dedicarse a nuevas amistades ahora que estaba preparando su primera colección, de hecho planeaba llamar a su amiga cuando Kero apareció llorando en su casa. Era una pena no poder ir a jugar con Sakura-chan, pero tendría que cuidar al guardián mientras su ama se ocupaba de otras tareas, después de todo la pobre castaña había estado mucho tiempo sin su novio ¿Qué podía decir ella que pasaba prácticamente 24 horas del día con el suyo?

-----

**N.A: Resistí a mi más malvado y vulgar impulso a poner un (1313) después del título del capítulo, de verdad. **

**Otra cosa, no sé si han visto, pero suele pasar que en los animes-mangas en los colegios de puras chicas hay siempre una que es muy admirada por todas D:, es perturbador, y Tomoyo cae exactamente en ese perfil. **

**D: Me acabo de dar cuenta que cometí un error horrendo en el capítulo anterior!! *llora* puse 'has' de haber en vez de 'haz' de hacer, le pido mil disculpas por mostrarle a sus ojos semejante falta de ortografía D:, ya lo he corregido.!! **

**Otro detalle, estaba revisando y Touya tiene los ojos azules y el pelo negro (porque yo encuentro que de ahí saco Watanuki sus genes) o estoy loca? Porque en el anime sale con el pelo café, pero en Tsubasa sale con el pelo negro y los ojos azules, ¿podría decirme alguien si estoy bien? **

**Díos, las notas son más largas que los capítulos! Lo siento, no puedo hacer capítulos largos, no sé que poner D: pero así actualizo más rápido =D!. **

**Muchas gracias a **_lfanycka_, JOSE CULLEN, _JenLi-Chiba92__,__Relena Li,__Caro0paz__ y __NeNa Li_ **por sus reviews. **


	5. Adios, Sueño de Verano

Declaración de derechos de autor: CardCaptor Sakura es propiedad intelectual de CLAMP

'pensamientos'

-"diálogo"-

**N.A: Notas de la Autora**

**Summary:**_Después de un final feliz ¿Qué sucede con la vida en Tomoeda? Historias de la vida cotidiana de la Familia Kinimoto. No es un AU. [Versión 2.0] S&S. Capítulo 5:Yukito y la vida escolar._

_Advertencia: Sí, este capítulo es un poco más directo sobre la relación de Yukito y Touya, así que es muy shonen –ai (pero no Yaoi, no se preocupen). Recuerden, yo solo sigo a la historia original, no se indignen ni nada._

_**Azul Como El Cielo**_

_Capítulo Quinto: _Adios, sueño de verano

Tsukishiro Yukito no era una persona normal ni tenía una vida normal.

Para empezar, no era una persona propiamente tal.

Yukito vivía en una casa con su… novio, el padre y la hermana de su novio, y más recientemente, el futuro esposo de la hermana de su novio. Puede que en la antigüedad las familias se mantenían juntas siempre, viviendo desde el abuelo hasta los nietos, con primos y todo en la misma casa, pero hoy en día era raro que los hijos vivieran con sus padres después de cierta edad. No le disgustaba, de hecho eso no era lo más raro, no, él tenía algo así como una personalidad múltiple sin ser personalidad múltiple, le habían explicado que era la personalidad 'humana' del guardián de la luna, ¡Así que ni siquiera era la verdadera personalidad de su cuerpo!, también era un tipo con cualidades fuera de lo común, comía el doble o el triple de comida que una persona común y silvestre, era excelente en los deportes y dormía en demasía. Oh, y era homosexual, debía ser la única persona… o cosa de su tipo (una personalidad de un guardián de Cartas Clow homosexual, había pensado en hacerse una fundación o algo).

Sí tenía que ser sincero, era mucho más fácil para él no nacer con familia, tenía a Touya y a su familia y era perfecto para él, desde que empezó a vivir con ellos se preguntó como sobrevivió tanto tiempo sin tenerlos, era todo maravilloso (A veces Yukito sentía que era todo un sueño de un manga shoujo y hasta flores adornaban a su familia), fuera de los colapsos que sufría un par de veces al mes cuando su 'verdadero yo' salía y se encargaba de sus asuntos, tenía una vida muy apasible…

O lo era hasta que Syaoran-kun llegó a vivir con ellos.

No lo malentiendan, él adoraba al chico, era como un hermano para él y estaba muy feliz de que se casara con Sakura-chan, no, el problema era Touya, con amor y todo a veces sentía unas ganas terribles de golpearlo… y como no tenía problemas de fuerza física más de una vez en el tiempo entre las preparaciones de la llegada del joven chino al momento había recurrido a la violencia para calmar el comportamiento infantil del pelinegro, ¡Tuvo que dejarlo inconsciente para que fueran a un viaje por el fin de semana unas exclusivas termas!... claro que después no se quejo, pero tan pronto como todos estuvieron reunidos en a casa empezó a preguntarle al pobre Kero que habían estado haciendo los mocosos en su ausencia y otra vez tuvo que evitar un homicidio (¿o peluche-sidio?) al enterarse de que el otro guardián había huido dejándolos solos.

Había que reconocer que era una escena de lo más graciosa, cuando llegaron de su viaje tanto la casa brillaba como los dos jóvenes, también lo hacía el peluche y ellos mismos irradiaban un aire de relajación, al poco rato llegó Padre y él también parecía muy relajado* (A todos les hacía falta estar separados unos días), entonces el pelinegro (después de intentar atacar al peluche volador) empezó a interrogar a Sakura y a Syaoran sobre que hicieron mientras estaban solos a lo que el heredero Li respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa algo en chino que produjo el sonrojo de Yukito y Touya. "No es correcto hablar ante padre de estas cosas, yo no los interrogo sobre que hicieron en las aguas termales, ¿verdad?", los dos muchachos sabían chino porque lo habían tomado en la universidad y era uno de los muchos talentos de Yue, no, no era correcto decir esas cosas ante el jefe de la familia.

"Tu novio"-dijo el ambarino mientras le ayudaba con los que aceres en el segundo piso –"¿tiene problemas hormonales o algo?, debería ser una persona mucho más feliz"

"No es que lo quiera defender, a veces se pasa, pero ¿No te enojas tú con los novios de tus hermanas?

"Bueno… nunca había pensado en lo que hacen con sus novios"- una mirada asesina paso por la cara del castaño antes de seguir-"pero dos ya están casadas y lo que hagan con sus maridos no puede indignarme"

"No crees que Sakura-chan piense que hacemos nosotros, ¿verdad?"-Yukito realmente se sintió mal por hacerle pensar en eso, aún eran niños, supuso, y los niños no andan pensando en lo que hacen los adultos todo el día, mucho menos sus hermanos o hermanas mayores, cuando el chico le dijo que dudaba que Sakura se preocupe de lo que hagan o no hagan y de hecho él tampoco sintió alivio. – "De verdad lo siento, Syaoran-kun"

"Está bien, Yuki-nii"-dijo el otro muchacho sonriendo y siguieron ordenando.

Tsukishiro no tuvo mucho tiempo para preocuparse de los problemas de las otras personas lo que resto del día.

Se acercaba el fin de las vacaciones.

Y con ello llegaban toda las otras preocupaciones adicionales como los pagos de la universidad, coordinar bien los horarios para que todos estuvieran en casa a la hora de la cena y los turnos para cocinar, un dolor, ¡Un dolor!, y es que al joven de gafas le estresaban ese tipo de cosas, más ahora que tenía que lidiar con un novio con un sister-complex, un padre trabajólico, dos adolecentes hormonales, un peluche sensible y otra personalidad, Kero solía decir que él era otro hermano para la familia, pero la verdad era como una madre o una tía, quizá una hermana mayor, se tenía que encargar de todas las cosas de las que Touya se había desligado con su llegada (no lo culpaba, era su deber) ¡Pero ahora era mucha más gente y su novio se negaba a cooperar! , lo peor era que no se podía quejar o decirle algo a la familia, todos hacían lo mejor que podían y quizá Syaoran se sentía y proponía marcharse con Sakura, cosa que los demás aceptarían si le hacía mejor para los nervios, y no podía vivir consigo mismo sí hacía algo así.

Volver a la rutina era lo de menos, solo quería pasar el periodo de adaptación lo antes posible antes de que los demás se dieran cuenta que iba a colapsar, o peor, pasar y que Yue se quedara con su cuerpo hasta que se recuperara… él no tendría problemas en decirle a todos lo que pensaba y todo sería peor.

Sí, el pobre chico de gafas sentía que se iba a desmayar en_ solo_ pensar en el primer mes de clases, pero él era un hombre fuerte y resistiría con valor y hombría las dificultades que traía el futuro( No le digan a nadie, menos a Touya,pero hizo una pose ridícula cuando pensó todo esto). Decidido como estaba soporto de lo mejor los días previos a la entrada a clases de los chicos, dos días más y podría descansar, cuando todos tuvieran sus horarios, cuando todo estuviera en calma. Aquella mañana de primavera, a comienzo de abril los cerezos brillaban mientras toda la familia iba a dejar a Syaoran a su nuevo colegio –_La Preparatoria Tomoeda para Varones_- al frente del de Sakura –_La Preparatoria de Señoritas de Tomoeda_- hablaron con el profesor del salón, fueron a dejar a la chica a su escuela donde la estaba esperando Tomoyo, y luego Fujitaka fue a dejarlos a ellos, despidiéndose alegremente.

Casi pudo sentir la paz… hasta que su novio lo llama preocupado diciéndole que deben ir a buscar al mocoso a la escuela de varones, al parecer un chico no muy inteligente de tercer año decidió meterse con el nuevo estudiante: el chino ricachón que andaba con la mejor amiga de la famosa Tomoyo-sama de 'la de Señoritas', diciéndole que tendría su protección, un chico lindo como él no debía andar solo en los pasillos, si le dejaba jugar con su novia, se la devolvería con un poco más de experiencia y bien tratada, se notaba que a una chica como ella le faltaba amor. Los testigos dicen que el lenguaje del de 3ro fue mucho más soez, y que comenzó a decir unas cosas más fuertes al ver que Li se quedaba mirándolo perplejo de ira (él asumió que era temor) a lo que el heredero reacciono dándole la paliza de su vida, para cuando los separaron Syaoran no tenía más que un poco de sangre en los puños de tanto golpearlo y se veía un poco desarmado mientras que el otro chico estaba llorando por clemencia. A Yukito no le sorprendió que el pelinegro no se mostrara para nada enojado con el ambarino, aunque sí lo hizo que le diera un fraternal golpe en el brazo y le preguntara si le dolía cuando llegaron a buscarlo, cuando entraron a la oficina del director a hablar con los padres la cosa no hizo más que complicarse, ahí estaban ellos, tres tipos altos que no parecián nada contentos (al menos los otros dos no) y la alterada madre del brabucón con su hijo sentado en una esquina cubierto en vendajes, y un director nada contento:

"Bien señor Kinomoto, me podría explicar primero que es usted del joven Li"

"El cuñado"

"¿Y es usted el tutor legal del joven en Japón?"

"Algo así, para este tipo de cosas lo soy"

"¿Y usted es..?"-preguntó mirando al joven de cabello claro.

"bueno yo… eh…"

"Es el novio de mi cuñado, mi otro hermano, ¿qué?¿ Podemos avanzar? Tenemos cosas que hacer"- dijo Syaoran

"Eh? El… bueno, señor Kinomoto, debe saber que el comportamiento del joven Li va totalmente contra el reglamento de nuestro establecimiento y es un estudiante nuevo, por lo que su situación no es de lo más segura"

"¡Mi pobre Keichiro, mire como lo dejo, es un niño inocente! ¡Exijo la explosión de este niño con tal ridícula familia!"-gritó la madre

"Mire señora, su hijo ya va en tercero y tiene el porte de un gorila, debe tener al menos 18 años, así que por favor déjese, es verdad que dijo cosas groseras sobre mi hermana?"- dijo el pelinegro mirando al director.

"sobre la novia del joven Li, sí, aún así creemos que no debió actuar así, no sé si será …"-el señor paro un momento notando algo raro- "espere, si usted tiene… novio, ¿Por parte de quién es cuñado del joven LI?"-preguntó confundido

"De mi hermana"-dijo, y los tres chicos altos rodaron los ojos ¿era retrasado o algo?

"¿Pero.. cuántos años tiene su hermana?"

"¡¿Qué importancia tiene, maldición?! 16, y antes que pregunté, no, no están casados, pero es lo mismo y sí, si vivimos todos juntos, ya, ahora al punto, ¿Tiene castigo el mocoso por apalear a un tipo grandote que busco pelea solo?"

"Ja, entonces tenía razón sobre tu novia, Li, mira que…"-

_El pobre Keichiro_ lamentó como continuo esa oración por el resto de su vida, ahora no solo fue golpeado por Li, sino por dos tipos altísimos y deportistas que prácticamente le volaron todos los dientes de la boca. Antes de arreglar todo el problema, los integrantes de la familia Kinomoto se marcharon a buscar a Sakura y Touya los invitó a todos a tomar un helado.

Milagrosamente Syaoran no fue expulsado del colegio, ni siquiera amonestado, pero el director fue cambiado por otro mientras reposaba y Tsukishiro Yukito descubrió que golpear a ese chico le quito todo el estrés y pudo disfrutar la monotonía de su vida universitaria en paz.

.*.*.*.

**N.A: * Explicaciones: este es un chiste,verán, en Japón se cree que cuando, bueno, tienen relaciones las personas quedan con mejor piel, obviamente que cuando se va a un baño termal se llega muy relajado y Fujitaka estaba relajado porque solo el hecho de estar lejos de casa le calmó. **

**Sister complex: hermano mayor sobreprotector, pensé en ponerlo en español, pero realmente se lee atroz. **

**He decidido hacer un concurso! *pone luces y cosas* **

**Bien, la persona que adivine quien es el novio de Tomoyo tendrá como premio un capítulo en lo que podrá pedir lo que sea y sucederá (con unas pequeñas excepciones, como yuri, gore, bestialidad y cosas raras y enfermas como Kero x alguien, hasta yo tengo un límite) si quiere alguna escena hot o un lemon explícito suyo será. **

**Pistas:**

**No lo inventé yo, es totalmente de CLAMP (yo no invento a nadie D:!)**

**No es Eriol (… ya, en serio, alguien explíqueme el Tomoyo&Eriol, que yo no le veo razón de ser) **

**Muchas gracias a **_lfanycka, JOSE CULLEN, __JenLi-Chiba92__,__Relena Li,__Caro0paz__, __NeNa Li__, __Blouson Der Herz__ y __Luz de angel_**por sus reviews =D, intenté hacer un capítulo un poco más largo esta semana, espero que les haya gustado.**


	6. Amistad Ante Todo

Declaración de derechos de autor: CardCaptor Sakura es propiedad intelectual de CLAMP

'pensamientos'

-"diálogo"-

**N.A: Notas de la Autora**

**Summary:**_Después de un final feliz ¿Qué sucede con la vida en Tomoeda? Historias de la vida cotidiana de la Familia Kinimoto. No es un AU. [Versión 2.0] S&S. Capítulo 6: Las amigas siempre están ahí, para bien, para mal y para peor. _

_Advertencia: No es que sea Shonen-ai (no más que en CCS), pero se asume la relación de Yukito y Touya como algo… bueno, existente._

_**Azul Como El Cielo**_

_Capítulo Sexto: _Amistad ante todo.

.*.*.*.

Había veces en las que Kinomoto Sakura se preguntaba si podría ser la clásica delincuente, esa que tiene el pelo largo y rubio, usa la falda larga, tiene mucha presencia y habla de manera amenazadora había algo en ese tipo de comportamiento que le parecía muy genial, quizá era la monotonía de la preparatoria que la hacía pensar así, el calor de los días de primavera en el asiento de la ventana, quizá estaba delirando y se imaginaba poder sentarse con los pies cruzados en la mesa, haciendo globos de chicle y hablando descaradamente con sus amigas en clase, quizá estaba leyendo mucho manga.

Porque la idea de la ojiverde estaba muy lejos de ser parecida a la realidad, en la Escuela para Señorita de Tomoeda el uniforme era perfecto, las chicas estaban bien sentadas y si se podía tener el pelo rubio, pero siempre que estuviera bien cuidado. Ella no se arrepentía de haber entrado a esa preparatoria y no a la normal, después de todo la normal estaba bastante mala hoy en día y nadie en casa había querido que postular, pero los motivos de la castaña para entrara a la preparatoria de señorita no tenían nada que ver con estatus o educación. Era por amistad.

La ciudad de Tomoeda era pequeña, no tenía mucha importancia, pero aún así había 3 instituciones para estudiar en primaria, secundaria y preparatoria, además de una cantidad razonable de guarderías. La escuela de señoritas eran muy buena, no era que tuvieran materias se "señoritas" como bordar y coser, no, significaba preparar a las futuras líderes y hacer que nada se les interpusiera, pero eso era algo que solo se aprendía estando dentro (casi como un secreto de estado), fuera de eso tenía un coro muy bueno y taller de costura y preparación de vestuario, además de impartir clases en casi todas las áreas sin ser una preparatoria técnica-especializada y esa fue la razón por la que la mejor amiga de Sakura, Tomoyo, decidió que estudiaría ahí y Sakura habría ido a estudiar con Tomoyo a Groenlandia, así que cambiar de ambiente no le iba a hacer mal, además que en su familia todos estaban encantados con la idea, la preparatoria de señoritas quedaba más cerca que la regular de casa y señorita de la casa estaría a salvo de "_lascivos adolecentes hormonales_" como los llamaba su hermano. En un principio había pensado que sería difícil separarse de sus amigas de toda la vida, pero sorprendentemente todas decidieron meterse a _La de Señoritas_, Naoko porque tenía un buen taller de literatura, Rika porque su amado Yoshi-san (Terada-sensei) trabajaba para la regular y así podrían estar juntos sin problemas y Chiharu porque tuvo una horrible pelea con Yamazaki, pero ninguna de ellas podía siquiera mencionarlo.

Así que ahí estaba Kinomoto Sakura, en su segundo año de preparatoria escuchando sin oir a la profesora hablar y seguir soñando sobre una vida de delincuente juvenil, cuando finalmente tocan para el receso y es libre de bostezar y estirarse a gusto, los pequeños placeres de la vida… hasta que _El Club de Fans de Tomoyo-sama_ decidió hacer su aparición, Dios, como odiaba a esas niñitas aprovechadas, gracias a los cielos estaba Kurogane-san por estar ahí y dejar que vinieran solo una vez a la semana, si no ella misma las habría congelado y dejado en sus casas por largo tiempo.

-"Nee, Sakura-chan, ahora que Li-kun está estudiando en el preparatoria de caballeros ¿Crees que pueda hablar con Yamazaki-kun y ver que arreglen las cosas con Chiharu-chan?"- preguntó Rika preocupada cuando la eludida se fue a comprar con Naoko, la situación era insostenible, la primera semana de clases se toparon a la salida (recordemos que son vecinas) y fueron 5 minutos de miradas de rencor, hasta que Yamazaki decidió saludarla cortésmente por su apellido con lo que la chica de rizos respondió con voz dolida de la misma manera, como iban en la misma dirección las chicas tuvieron que acompañar a su amiga hasta que llegara a su casa para no dejarla sola así que fueron 20 minutos de silenciosa agonía para todas, ninguna sabía realmente que había pasado entre ellos, el día de los exámenes Mihara apareció y dijo que no quería volver a oír de Yamazaki Takeshi por el resto de su vida, y como buenas amigas, ninguna de ellas iba a hacerla sufrir incumpliendo su petición.

-"No lo sé, espero que sí, además que Syaoran no es muy sociable y lo más probable es que se junte con Yamazaki"-

-"Realmente espero que se arreglen, Chiharu-chan está sufriendo y ya van a ser dos años desde que se pelearon"- comentó Tomoyo después despachar a sus fans.

Así pasó el día y las chicas se despidieron alegremente, la ojiverde que se iba a casa con su novio, al igual que la cantante se marchaba con su guardaespaldas, Rika corría porque iba tarde para su cita y Naoko se tenía que quedar al club. Sakura y Syaoran iban a comprar al negocio cercano a ambas preparatorias cuando ven a Chiharu hablando con Yamazaki de manera muy sospecho y la castaña arrastra a su novio a una esquina para poder espiarlos sin que los vean.

-"¡Oye!"-susurra, pero deja de protestar cuando la chica lo mira amenazadoramente y se dedican a ver que sucedia.

-"Chiharu, esto no puede seguir así, tú fuiste la que tuvo la culpa, no puedes ser tan hipócrita"-

-"¡No seas falso, Takeshi!"-

-"¿Quieres que te pida perdón por algo que no hice?, bien, te pido perdón, por lo que no he hecho, por lo que no hago, por lo que no haré, por lo que hice, por lo que haré, por lo que hago, por lo que sea Chiharu, ¡pero por favor, háblame!"-pidió el chico agarrándola del brazo y mirándola con ojos suplicantes, pero la chica no hizo ningún gesto y el muchacho solo la abrazo-"Está bien, Chiharu, está bien, yo esperaré, no dejaré de intentarlo, si quieres hablarme sabes dónde estoy, puedes llamarme en cualquier momento, ¿sí?"- la muchacha asintió sin molestarse en despegarse del abrazo y lo correspondió, Yamazaki sonrió, le dio un beso en la frente, la tomo de la mano y se fueron juntos a casa.

Los castaños se quedaron parados perplejos mirándolos marchase, balbuceando cosas como "No pensé que Yamazaki-kun fuera tan encantador", "Me preguntó qué pasara entre ellos…", y un par de "awws". En el camino a casa prepararon un maquiavélico plan para descubrir que pasaba entre ellos, era realmente intrigante.

.*.*.*.

**N.A: **

**Podría responder sus reviews uno a uno explicando, pero soy alguien ****floja**** practica. Como en el último tiempo no hay mucho no AU en este fandom, el Eriol&Tomoyo está muy bien, de hecho, en los AU pueden juntar a quien se les venga en gana y será correcto y propio. Pero esta historia no es AU así que no puedo hacer cosas locas como meter a Eriol con Tomoyo, y tengo razones buenas para ello: se supone que Eriol es la reencarnación del mago Clow, quien estaba con Yuuko, así que he de suponer que Kaho es algo así como un parte de Yuuko en otro mundo, qué se yo, CLAMP tiene todo cuidadosamente calculado D:! Así que si junto a Eriol con Tomoyo no solo voy contra el canon de una serie, voy contra el canon de 3 y eso es mucho para mi. **

**Ahora ustedes diran: aah! Pero metes a Kurogane que nada pinta en esta historia, pues sí, es verdad, pero es de CLAMP y al final que ellas hacen crossover de todo, así que tampoco es que haga algo tan raro, es mucho más fácil que inventar a una persona (solo invento gente random).**

**Muchas gracias a **_lfanycka, JOSE CULLEN, __JenLi-Chiba92__,__Relena Li,__Caro0paz__, __NeNa Li__, __Blouson Der Herz__, __Luz de angel__ y __YeSaL Y aLyA_ **por sus reviews =D, intenté hacer un capítulo un poco más largo esta semana, espero que les haya gustado.**


	7. Siempre es la Solución más Simple

Declaración de derechos de autor: CardCaptor Sakura es propiedad intelectual de CLAMP

'pensamientos'

-"diálogo"-

**N.A: Notas de la Autora**

**Summary:**_Después de un final feliz ¿Qué sucede con la vida en Tomoeda? Historias de la vida cotidiana No es un AU. [Versión 2.0] S&S. Capítulo 7: Los chicos piensan un plan para ayudar a Yamazaki… que funciona_

_**Azul Como El Cielo**_

_Capítulo Séptimo:_ Siempre es la Solución más simple.

Yamazaki Takeshi era la salvación de Syaoran en la preparatoria, tuvo la buena suerte de quedar en su clase y de que el chico fuera igual de amigable que siempre, el ambarino no era la persona más sociable y entro como estudiante nuevo en 2do año de preparatoria, lo que le hacía más difícil socializar, así que cuando Yamazaki se le acercó el primer día se felicitó por haber mantenido contacto todos estos años y poder contar con un amigo. Y Syaoran era un buen amigo, así que cuando se entero del problema que tenía con Mihara (no de la mejor manera, pero esos son pequeños detalles) decidió que haría lo que pudiera para ayudarlo, después de todo él era el heredero de una poderosa magia y podía hacer cosas que el resto no podía, así que después de confabularse con Sakura y sus amigas se puso en marcha de sacarle toda la información posible al chico para hacer que estuviera en buenos términos con la chica de rizos. De alguna forma el castaño se ponía en su lugar y pensaba que el también sería un pobre arrastrado sí ella no le quisiera hablar, pero dejaba esos pensamientos para después, ahora tenía que llamarlo y decirle que salieran a tomar algo, nada como el licor para soltar la verdad. Después de alistarse para salir (Yamazaki ni siquiera tomo en cuenta que al otro día tuvieran clases, ahí se notaba lo poco que le importaba todo al chico) puso un transmisor en la chaqueta para que la ojiverde pudiera grabar toda la conversación para que la analizan se marcho a descubrir la razón de la pelea entre los amigos de la infancia.

Yamazaki había propuesto su casa como lugar de encuentro, ya que eran menores de edad y no podía entrar a otros lugares, aunque Syaoran decía que tenía una identificación falsa de primera, la familia del muchacho estaba fuera de casa y volvían en dos días más así que podían quedar en el peor estado etílico y nadie los regañaría o se enteraría de ello, con las bebidas ya compradas el heredero se mentalizó para mantenerse bien, no tenía mucha tolerancia con el alcohol y el propósito de todo esto era emborrachar a su amigo, no a él, y es que pelinegro tenía aún menos resistencia y con dos botellas ya estaba soltándolo todo:

"Li~, amigo mío, no shabesh lo que~ he sufrido todo este tiempo"- el chico lo abrazaba y hablaba arrastrando las vocales, aunque aún no se le trababa la lengua, Syaoran solo preguntó por qué y el que alguna vez fue un mitómano compulsivo solto toda la verdad-"¿Ya conoces a Chiharu, verdad?,bueno, yo le dije que la amaba así un montón de mucho de harto"- abrió mucho los brazos-"y ella me dijo que también me quería, eso fue como… como… a los 14?, tú ya te habíash ido~, y aún estábamos todos juntos en secundaria, y entramos a preparatoria a losh 15 ¿no?", de cualquier manera fue antes de que entráramos a preparatoria~, 'tonces yo estaba muy felizsh, tenía mucho miedo de ser rechazado, sabes?"-Syaoran asintió, el también había estado así una vez…-"podía ver nuestra vida juntosh, nuestros hijos, nuestra casa, todo, pero ella… ella dijo que yo, que yo"- y el pobre chico se puso a llorar y a balbucear cuanto amaba a Chiharu.

"¡¿Pero ella qué?!"

"Pero ella tenía o-otro, unos semanas antes del examen de ingreso veo por la ventana, ella vive ahí"-para entonces ya se había recuperado un poco y hablaba más normal, y señalo donde se veía para la casa de la chica- "y la veo ahí con otro chico, encaramados en la cama de-de ella, no lo podía creer, voy para su casa a decirle que no puede ser así conmigo, ¿y sabes qué me dice?, que nunca fuimos nada, que ella solo me dijo que me quería, nunca que éramos algo, me dijo que no la molestara más, y no la molesté más, hasta que vi al chico ese, porque nunca voy a olvidar su casa, con otra chica muy acaramelados en el parque, le preguntó que si no es el novio de Mihara y me responde que 'esa chica es una suelta, nadie sería novio de ella' y le doy una paliza, tú me entiendes, ¿verdad, Li?, nadie deja que anden llamando a una persona querida suelta, la otra chica llama a Chiharu y ella ahí me dice que qué por qué golpeo a su amigo, que me ando tomando atribuciones que no me corresponden y se lo lleva para sanarlo, y me deja ahí, ¡Tirado! Se fueron al diablo nuestros planes de ir a la preparatoria juntos y se fue a tomar el examen para el de señoritas, pero no acaba ahí, no, después me entero que el infeliz si era su novio, pero estaba con otras como si nada, de hecho la chica con la lo vi se hizo la loca y era conocida de Chiharu, y ella se entero de todo cuando salimos de secundaria, pero aún así no deja que volvamos a ser… lo que sea que seamos, Li, estará bien para mí, hay veces en las que viene y hablamos y todo vuelve a ser como antes, pero me preguntó si lo sueño o no, porque al día siguiente me trata indiferentemente, creo que me estoy volviendo loco"

Syaoran no sabía que decir para consolar al chico, él no esperaba que fuera algo tan fuerte, ¿De verdad Mihara había hecho algo así?, pobre Yamazaki, él sabía que había mujeres así, que jugaban con los hombres, pero la chica de coletas siempre había parecido muy recatada, realmente el tiempo cambiaba a las personas, decidió que lo mejor sería aplicar unas técnicas de relajación chinas, lo recostó en su cama, ordenó y se marcho a casa, esperando que su amigo tuviera buenos sueños y las chicas idearan un buen plan.

.*.*.*.

Naoko siempre se sintió como la más lejana de su grupo, eran Sakura y Tomoyo, Chiharu y Rika, y estaba ella, la que era mala para los deportes y muy fantasiosa, pero de alguna forma sus amigas se habían mantenido con el tiempo, cosas que la hacía muy feliz aunque la llevaba a preocuparse mucho por sus amigas y la estabilidad de su grupo, cuando estaban a punto de entrar a secundaria se preocupo mucho por Rika, a decir verdad todas lo hacían, una cosa era una relación con un profesor cuando estás en preparatoria, cuando eres casi mayor de edad, pero su amiga era una infante y por mucho que ella dijera que era amor puro y verdadero la chica de lentes no podía evitar pensar en que por mucho que Terada-sensei pareciese un buen hombre era un pedófilo degenerado que iba a abusar de su inocente amiga. Naoko nunca agradeció más equivocarse cuando se dio cuenta que no era así, que Terada-sensei si era un buen hombre y estaba esperando que Rika creciera, casi como un compromiso de matrimonio antiguo. Tomoyo también le preocupo por ciertas razones y Sakura era muy fuerte y suertuda, así que ella no le preocupaba más de lo debido, pero Chiharu… Chiharu era todo un asunto: durante mucho tiempo todas creyeron que la muchacha de coletas tenía algún tipo de relación platónica o infantil con Yamazaki, pero luego comenzó a salir con otras personas de otras escuelas en las tardes, pero seguía teniendo tiempo para ellas y nunca comentó nada, hasta que un día se enteran que se ha peleado con Yamazaki y no le quiere ver ni hablar, y ninguna entiende nada hasta ahora, que Li le saca la información y quedan todas estupefactas mientras escuchan todo con el micrófono escondido, nunca se hubieran esperado algo así de su amiga, jugar así con el pobre corazón de su amigo, pobre chico, ¡Lo mucho que debe haber sufrido! , después de hablarlo durante horas ninguno pudo llegar a un plan, lo único que se les ocurrió fue conversar con Chiharu y ver que se podía hacer.

Un plan horrible si se lo preguntaban.

Que sorprendentemente funcionó. Un día después de clases se juntaron todas para hablar con Chiharu, comentándole que habían escuchado por ahí ciertas cosas que ellas no podían creer que fueran verdad y ella se largo a llorar contándoles todo lo que había pasado, lo mal que se sentía por hacerle eso a Takeshi, su querido amigo, que no sabía porque se había comportado así y después fue mucho más fácil echarle la culpa a él. Entre todas la consolaron y le hicieron ver que la mejor opción era hablar con el chico y que ya todo se arreglaría. ¡Y SE ARREGLÓ!, Naoko no podía creerlo, en todos sus años de asidua lectora nunca había visto un conflicto más patético y tan simple,¿años de sufrimiento por eso?, le hacía creer que el dicho "La realidad supera la ficción" era una porquería. Chiharu fue donde Yamazaki hablaron y fue como si nunca se hubieran peleado, brillaban y eran felices juntos. No la malinterpreten, se sentía feliz por su amiga, pero la falta de sentido común de esas personas la sorprendían, claro que Sakura no se inmuto por la facilidad con la que se arregló el asunto, en el mundo de la deportista todo era así, Rika creía que el amor lo superaba todo así que tampoco se molesto, pero ella esperaba algún tipo de reacción de Tomoyo, ¡Ella era la más cuerda de todas! Pero solo sonrió y los felicito.

El mundo le demostró a la pobre Naoko que el amor era muy raro y la hizo replantearse seriamente todo lo que había escrito, adiós novelas románticas, se dijo, ahora solo escribiré ciencia ficción, quizá con BL.

.*.*.*.

**N.A: Si soy sincera, no sé si son vecinos, pero shhh, si no lo eran ahora lo son, la gente se cambia de casa, no sé porque retorcí las historia de Takeshi&Chiharu, creo que porque ninguna historia de amor de verdad es sin algún altibajo… trate de hacerlo comedia, siento que Naoko es la que más dejada de lado es en la historia. **

**Muchas gracias a **_lfanycka, JOSE CULLEN, __JenLi-Chiba92__,__Relena Li,__Caro0paz__, __NeNa Li__, __Blouson Der Herz__, __Luz de angel__ y __YeSaL Y aLyA_ **por sus reviews =D.**


	8. Un día como cualquiera

bDeclaración de derechos de autor: CardCaptor Sakura es propiedad intelectual de CLAMP

'pensamientos'

"diálogo"

**N.A: Notas de la Autora**

**Summary:**_Después de un final feliz ¿Qué sucede con la vida en Tomoeda? Historias de la vida cotidiana de la Familia Kinimoto. No es un AU. [Versión 2.0] S&S. Capítulo 8: tal vez no es exactamente la definición de felicidad, pero para Sakura no hay nada mejor que estar en los brazos de Syaoran, aunque sea contra una pared. _

_Advertencia: No es que sea Shonen-ai (no más que en CCS), pero se asume la relación de Yukito y Touya como algo… bueno, existente._

_**Azul Como El Cielo**_

_Capítulo Octavo:_ Un día como cualquiera.

.*.*.*.

El grupo de amigas al que pertenecía Sasaki Rika tenía malas relaciones con el resto de la preparatoria, y sería mentira decir que no se lo habían ganado. Todo comenzó el primer día de clases de primer año, cuando ella llegó acompañada de su querido Yoshi-san, Tomoyo con su guardaespaldas y Sakura con sus hermanos, llamando la atención de muchas chicas, nadie pensaría que una chica de aspecto tan calmado estaba con un hombre mayor, así que parecía que fuera un pariente, la cantante se trataba de manera muy formal con el guardaespaldas, por lo que se notaba que no eran novios y la castaña claramente llamaba a ambos hermano, lo que las convirtió en gente muy notoria. El primer día. Chicas mayores quisieron saber quiénes eran, si estaban disponibles, y todos los datos para hacerlos enamorarse de ellas, después de ver que les mentían y que no querían compartir con sus 'senpai'. Claro, luego Tomoyo se volvió Tomoyo-sama y las chicas mayores comenzaron a envidiarlas más, Sakura mostró su habilidad deportiva con Chiharu, Naoko ganó ciertos premios y ella siempre era muy artística, sin contar que todas se mostraban bastante antipáticas con el resto aburridas de las fans de la amatista y en general las chicas las envidiaban, y no era que Rika fuera presumida… o no lo era mucho, pero ellas eran parte de lo mejor de la preparatoria. Pero eso no evito que fueran maltratadas, porque durante su primer año las chicas no pasaron buenos momentos, al ver que no querían compartir información sobre sus _preciosos conocidos_, comenzaron a buscar información sobre ellas, y se enteraron por un compañero de primeriara de que Rika estaba en una relación con Terada-sensei y comenzaron a llamarla cualquier cosa, diciendo que se iba a acostar con profesor para poder pasar, antes de poder solucionar eso se enteraron de que los acompañantes de Sakura eran en verdad el hermano mayor y el novio del hermano mayor, que vivían juntos con la familia de la oji-verde, lo que más revuelo causo, Tomoyo era intocable, pero de Naoko se comenzó a decir que era una aprovechada y andaba con las otras chicas para sentirse mejor, porque no era ni una cualquiera criada en una familia de indecentes aunque a cambio era la esclava de las otras. La mayor parte del tiempo ignoraban los chismes, se tenían las unas a las otras y podían sobrevivir así, y no había daño físico (porque ninguna buscaba pelea con una chica con guardaespaldas) hasta que un día Rika y Chiharu iban caminando por el pasillo tranquilamente cuando unas alumnas mayores comenzaron a decir "perra", "precoz", "la _favorita _del maestro" mientras pasaban, Rika había decidido ignorarlas, pero Chiharu agarro a una y le dijo ciertas cosas que había escuchado sobre ella, como que se había acostado con el novio de las otras dos chicas presentes al mismo tiempo, lo sorprendente del asunto es que al parecer era verdad y ese fue el rumor nuevo de la preparatoria por mucho tiempo hasta que se olvidaron de ellas, pero eso no cambio su opinión así que siguieron tratándolas igual.

Era algo curioso, ella personalmente no la tomaba en serio, y sabía que sus amigas tampoco: el sueño de toda chica de su edad es entrar a preparatoria, tener un novio de preparatoria, ir a fiestas, y eso, disfrutar la adolescencia, pero ellas no aspiraban a esas cosas. Rika quería salir luego y casarse, luego sería artista o ya vería, tendría una tienda con peluches y libritas, y sería feliz, tenía planes simples y eso estresaba a los profesores como hoy, que venían a hablarles de las carreras para la toma de las pruebas el próximo año, y ahí estaban ellas, sentadas en la parte de atrás del salón totalmente distraídas, no era raro que los profesores las odiaran también a pesar de tener buenas notas y no tener mal comportamiento. Sakura por ejemplo había anotado en sus tres preferencias de trabajo: "Ser una buena esposa para el clan Li", "Ser una hija para madre (Ieran)", "Ser una buena ama", Tomoyo había escrito: "Hacer una nueva compañía de ropa", "hacer una película", "seguir con los negocios familiares" y Naoko: "Ser escritora", "Ser escritora de novelas ligeras", "Ser escritora famosa". Respuestas que no parecían muy aterrizadas y preocupaban a los concejeros, a la castaña-pelirroja le advirtieron que debía estudiar algo o poner más empeño en la tienda que en casarse, no se podía depender solo del marido, a la ojiverde casi la golpean al ver sus respuestas, que una señorita instruida en una prestigiosa institución como esa iba a perder su capacidad solo preocupándose de un marido, Sakura respondió que ahí preguntaban por el trabajo, ¡Era un trabajo ser la esposa de un heredero, incluso le iban a pagar por eso!, Rika aunque no estaba muy segura a que se refería con ama no podía pensar que fuera con los sirvientes, su amiga no era tan presuntuosa. A la cantante los profesores la felicitaban, por supuesto, ella no tenía que preocuparse de esas cosas y a Naoko le dijeron que al menos buscara un respaldo, ser escritor era algo muy complicado y poco seguro, siempre podía ser profesora de literatura… fue una mala cosa que la chica de gafas decidera decir que todos los profesores de literatura eran escritores fracasados y que prefería dedicarse a cualquier otra cosa en el departamento de letras.

Aún con todos esos problemas, Rika iba a disfrutar su vida en la preparatoria, sin fiestas ni un novio que dejaría apenas terminara de estudiar, ella tenía a sus fantásticas amigas y a Yoshi-san, no necesitaba otra cosa.

Además, hoy era sábado, y eso significaba un par de horas libres después de la escuela.

.*.*.*.

Cuando eres joven tienes las hormonas alborotadas, en un colegio de solo chicos hay dos vías comunes para controlarlas: ir viendo pornos con tus amigos en todos lados para saciar la necesidad, o cambiar de gustos y saciar tus necesidades de esa forma. Está la opción de tener novia, pero esa no es para todos, implica conocer chicas y caerles bien, difícil.

Syaoran había llegado a un punto de su vida sexual cuando tenía que empezar a buscar nuevas formas para hacerlo divertido, a diferencia de sus pares que serían felices solo con tener novia y tomarle la mano él tenía que _esforzarse_ buscando ideas y hasta leía revistas para eso. Los chicos de su clase envidiaban a Li, no solo porque era rico, era listo, fuerte y tenía una novia con la que se iba a casar, si no porque se le notaba en los ojos que no era un necesitado como ellos, él era experimentado y eso instintivamente causaba que los chicos tuvieran cierto respeto hacia él, por lo mismo que no hacía muchos amigos, no se quejaba, eso le daba tiempo para escaparse a la escuela de chicas en los recreos o ir a lugares poco concurridos a hacer lo que todos querían.

Tener una chica bajo él gritando su nombre con pasión.

Li Syaoran era una persona feliz, y era dichosa en momentos así, cuando se encontraba con Sakura en un salón abandonado, que se usaba a otra hora o que no se usaba, se besaban con pasión y apenas se desvestían lo suficiente, ya era muy excitante estar haciéndolo en el colegio, donde podían ser descubiertos. Cuando chocaban contra la pared, y arremetía contra ella, gemían, gritaban, sudaban, y repetían tanto durante todo un periodo de clases que terminaban desnudos, para luego tirarse al piso exhaustos y descansar. Kinomoto Sakura también era una persona dichosa cuando lo único que necesita era a él, clavaba sus uñas en su espalda y estaban lo más cerca que era posible estar, cuando él le decía cosas que solo ella sería capaz de descifrar en ese estado. Era felicidad pura, estar tomados de la mano después de haber estado juntos, existía un cielo tenía que ser así.

"Estoy empezado a creer que hacerlo en casa es un lujo"- comentó el ambarino cuando se vestían.

"Claro que no, lo que pasa es que es mucho más peligroso, te imaginas"- Syaoran tembló ante la idea de ser encontrado por su cuñado, la muerte no era nada comparado con lo que tendría que afrontar-"¿Ves?"

"¿Y él que hace entonces? A de haber pasado años jugando a la casita o al doctor o Dios sabe que otras cosas" – Tan pronto como terminó esa frase el heredero deseo nunca haberlas dicho, el rostro de su novia era terrorífico.

"Ha-hace uno o dos años Naoko-chan le preguntó a Tomoyo-chan algo parecido, y ellas… bueno, dijeron ciertas cosas que no repetiré, palabras que no son apropiadas y que aún no comprendo completamente, pero lo que haga o no haga Onii-chan es cosa de él, y es adulto y puede hacer esas cosas, podría irse a vivir con Yukito-nii a otro lugar cuando quisiera y no lo hace por nosotros, así que no busques pelea con él"- Así que la ojiverde si sabía algo, pero no iba a decírselo, y tenía razón, fuera muy antipático el grandulón ése, era un buen hermano y se preocupada por todos.

"¿Lo olvidamos"- La chica asintió- "Bien, tenemos que llegar luego a casa para no levantar sospechas"

.*.*.*.

Las tardes de sábado son aburridas, aún si tienes planes de salir quedan muchas horas para siquiera empezar a alistarte. Y son aún peores cuando no hay comida. Aunque tengas muchas cosas que hacer no te dan ganas de perder tu sábado con tareas y esas cosas, así que te encuentras perdiendo tu tiempo pensando que cosa interesante podrías realizar.

Así encontramos a todos los habitantes de la casa Kinomoto (menos el padre) tirados en la habitación sin-usar pensando que hacer, cuando estaban entre hacer una lucha con las cartas clow o buscar algún juego de mesa Yukito propuso ver una película en la sala. Y hubo problemas por cómo se sentarían en los dos sillones que habían.

Touya no quería que Sakura y Syaoran se sentaran juntos, pero Yukito no quería que él se sentase con Syaoran porque iban a pelear y a gritar y no podrían ver la película, así que los hermanos Kinomoto se sentarían juntos en uno y el castaño con el albino otro. Kero decidió que era más seguro descanzar sobre su ama. Pero antes de que pusieran el dvd hubo que acomodarse porque la película duraba 2 horas y media. Entre ir a buscar la comida y sentarse cómodamente ya eran las 5 pm y la comida (acompañada con el padre) llegaba a las 8, así que esperanzados de que fuese una buena trama de acción sin muchas escenas con gente comiendo (entre más asco les diera mejor).

Cuando Fujitaka los encontró vio a Touya estirado apoyando la cabeza en el regazo de Sakura con Kero sobre él, Yukito y Syaoran hombro con hombro, todos totalmente dormidos, no dejo de sonreír aunque la comida que el trajo se enfrio y tuvo que taparlos a todos con mantas no sin antes sacar una foto para su oficina.

**N.A:**

**Ya saben, estos pobres chicos japoneses tienen clases los sábados, no todos y usualmente son pocas horas, pero es un sábado, pobres ;_; **

**Nena Li: Espero que esto sea un lemon-cute (querías que fuera lindo, verdad?) para ti, si quieres algo más explicito haré uno más extremo para la próxima (pero les advierto, el explicito no es sexy, para nada, es casi como un hentai muy detallado D: ) **

**A las otras ganadoras se les hará su respectivo premio después (pillinas, las tres pidieron lemon hohohoho!) **

**Muchas gracias a**_lfanycka, JOSE CULLEN,__JenLi-Chiba92,Relena Li,Caro0paz,__NeNa Li,__Blouson Der Herz,__Luz de angel__y__YeSaL, aLyA_ y _gabyhyatt_ **por sus reviews =D.**


	9. Viajes

bDeclaración de derechos de autor: CardCaptor Sakura es propiedad intelectual de CLAMP

'pensamientos'

"diálogo"

**N.A: Notas de la Autora**

**Summary: **_Después de un final feliz ¿Qué sucede con la vida en Tomoeda? Historias de la vida cotidiana de la Familia Kinimoto. No es un AU. [Versión 2.0] S&S. Capítulo 9: Syoran&Sakura viajan solos y se aburren en el avión[Lemon]. _

_Advertencia: Este capítulo tiene lemon, … eh… bueno, en teoría deberías tener 18 para poder leerlo, pero vamos, que mentira tan grande, solo léelo bajo tu propio riesgo (puede ser malísimo) y si no te gusta … ya, en serio, ¿no te gusta? Y lees fanfiction? Existe gente así?. _

_**Azul Como El Cielo**_

_Capítulo Noveno:_ Viajes.

.*.*.*.

Ese día tenían clase de salud a primera hora, la clase de salud era una materia extra que solo tenían una vez al mes sobre ciertos temas de cuidado personal, daba conocimientos básicos sobre que hacer en emergencias, fue sorprendentemente útil para el caso de influencia humana . El problema con la clase es que si bien era una de las más útiles era increíblemente vergonzosa, el alumnado de la Preparatoria Para Señoritas de Tomoeda temía a la profesora porque ella debía ser la persona que más detalles incómodos conocía, de todas.

Cuando pidió a las chicas que se separan en dos grupos: vírgenes y no vírgenes rodillas temblaron y las caras se pusieron pálidas. ¿De verdad sería capaz? Esto era un tipo de exposición pública que ninguna esperaba. Después de que la profesora dijera: Chicas, chicas, no hay nada de que avergonzarse, es algo natural y sí, si han experimentado pero aún no han cometido el acto ya no son virgenes, vamos, sepárense, se formaron dos grupos uno a cada lado con chicas muy sonrojadas y caras sorprendidas viendo a las integrantes de cada grupo, murmullos como "nos mintió" "¡¿ella?!" y "siempre lo supe" corrieron para ambos lados. Sakura estaba en el grupo de la izquierda, las recién llamadas NV cuando golpean la puerta y aparece el hermano mayor de la chica diciéndole a la profesora que necesita hablar con su hermana y que perdone la intromisión, y que podía esperar afuera, a lo que la maestra responde que como la alumna está en el grupo de las no vírgenes podría saltarse esa clase.

Y Sakura Kinomoto despierta de su pesadilla justo después de ver la cara de horror de su sobreprotector hermano mayor. Era el estrés sicológico, eso, desde las preguntas que comenzó a hacerle el sábado por llegar tan tarde y las amenazas constantes había comenzado a temer por la integridad física y sicológica de su futuro esposo. Se dijo que estaba siendo ridícula, se autoconvencio de que era una pesadilla y de que si algo así pasaba ella podría empezar a cuestionar _su_ vida sexual (aunque era una mentira, ella no sería capaz de hacer algo así). También la tenía nerviosa el hecho de que iba a viajar para la _Golden Week_ con Syaoran para que el pudiera visitar a su familia, como era el sistema educacional japonés rara vez tenían tiempo entre los exámenes y talleres varios en los que se veían forzados a participar, así que aunque era a fines de abril y él había llegado a fines de marzo, era muy probable que no pudiera visitar a su familia en mucho tiempo más. Así que habían decidido viajar todos juntos a Hong Kong… pero _lamentablemente_ Yue había decidido aparecer y tenía trabajo (era aún un misterio para todos en dónde y cómo, pero las pocas veces que trabajaba ganaba mucho dinero) y Touya no podía dejarlo solo… Dios sabía que cosas haría Yue andando por ahí, Fujitaka se había olvidado de actualizar sus papeles y las oficinas estaban colapsadas, por lo que solo viajarían Syoaran y Sakura, para la preocupación y desdicha del mayor de los Kinomoto. Kero tampoco podía viajar con ellos ya que los aeropuertos y especialmente los lugares de seguridad se ponían mucho más estrictos en este periodo de tanta salida de personas del país. Ya de por sí era muy difícil viajar con él por avión (por barco no era problema), había que hacer pasar a una persona primero, luego congelar el tiempo y poner a Kero en donde estaba la persona que hubiese pasado, esconderlo bien y viajar, luego lo mismo en cada parada. Fue realmente horrible la primera vez que intentaron viajar en avión con él, las alarmas empezaron a sonar porque había algo que emanaba calor y estaba vivo en la maleta de mano, pero no tenía la forma de ningún animal conocido y … ¡tenía alas!Sakura tuvo que ponerlos todos a dormir por un momento, esconder a Kero en el avión (y tuvo que buscar los asientos con Syaoran, fue horrible ya que su salida era para 2 horas más) y sobreactuar cuando el señor de seguridad insistía en que había algo en su maleta antes. Usualmente no les molestaba hacerlo, pero como iban a ser dos personas y suponían que Ieran quería pasar la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible con su hijo no era una buena idea viajar en barco, Fujitaka (y Touya) habían accedido a dejarlos viajar solos.

Luego de desperezarse un poco, la castaña ve la hora y considera que ya es hora de levantarse, hoy, 28 de abril, tenía que marcharse temprano con la esperanza de que no hubiese tanta gente en el aeropuerto y tener un viaje en paz. Siempre había gente floja que dejaba todo para último momento y por suerte la _Golden Week_ comenzaba mañana, así que había esperanza de tener un día tranquilo.

.*.*.*.

Syaoran se encontró con su novia bajando las escaleras, ambos se sonrieron tontamente y se sonrojaron y Touya que estaba preparando el desayuno rodo los ojos al verlos.

"Son horribles"-les dijo- "un mocoso y un monstruo, la pareja perfecta"

"Por favor, Touya-_nii, _no sé que haremos sin ti una semana entera"- dijo Syaoran mirándolo con burla-"No podré dormir de lo mucho que te extrañaré"

"¡¡Yo no podré dormir de lo mucho que extrañaré a Sakura-chan!!"- gritó Kero llorando bajando por las escaleras y lanzándose a su ama en su forma peluche

"¡¡Yo también te extrañaré horriblemente, Kero-chan!!"- respondió la ojiverde llorando con él que se había convertido a su forma real, abrazándolo fuertemente –"¡No recuerdo la última vez que pasé tanto tiempo sin ti!"

Yue que se despertó con el ruido que estaban haciendo y no traía muy buena cara, pero se controlo al ver que, aunque fuera pequeña y llorona, Sakura era su ama y no podía ponerse difícil en momentos así, hizo un sobreesfuerzo para no golpearlos. De haber tenido mejor sentido del humor se habría reído de la cara de impresión del pelinegro y el ambarino.

"Oye, es solo una semana, nosotros no nos vimos más que unas pocas veces al año durante mucho tiempo y no creo que te hayas puesto así, si no tu hermano me habría golpeado mucho más"- el mencionado asintió solemnemente al lado de su usual enemigo.

"¡Yo he estado contigo desde que naciste! Y tampoco has llorado así por mí, creo que solo cuando eras pequeña y me fui de viaje del colegio en secundaria, pero nunca más"- comentó el mayor dolido.

"¡Pero yo he pasado mucho tiempo con Sakura-chan, juntos día y noche, desde que tiene 10 años, 24 horas al día, 7 días a la semana!"-el ahora no tan peluche se limpio la nariz-"siempre que viajaba viajábamos juntos, por el colegio, cuando iba de vacaciones, nunca hemos estado una semana separados"- la chica simplemente asintió mientras abrazaba al guardián del sol.

"Yue también es tu guardián y no lloras así por él, y yo pensé que ya no pasaban tanto tiempo juntos"-Syaoran no pudo evitar sentirse un poco en segundo plano ante tal demostración incondicional de amor.

"Yue"-dijo Sakura con una voz impresionantemente tranquila para haber estado llorando hace 2 minutos-"¿Seguirás cuando vuelva?, es una pena que llegaras en este momento, creo que deberías avisarnos cuando vendrás, yo sé que puedes cambiar a gusto, pero es mucho mejor para la Salud de Yuikito-nii que lo hagas por periodos fijos y lo dejes descansar, es un shock para su pobre cuerpo andar cambiando y sé que debes trabajar, pero me pone triste no saber cuándo te volveré a ver"- la expresión de Yue se suavizo levemente y murmuró algo como 'la próxima vez lo dejaré por escrito', la chica rompió el abrazo con Kero y fue abrazar a su otro guardián-"¡Espero verte pronto!"- considerando que era suficiente para el estoico albino volvió donde el guardián del sol a llorar-"Kero-chan, ¿serás bueno?, te traeré pasteles y dulces chinos, y cuando volvamos estaremos todo el día junto~s"

"Ahora que lo pienso"-comentó Fujitaka desde el sillón donde leía el periódico sorprendiendo a todos-"¿No han pasado toda la semana juntos?" – y entonces los otros hicieron un recuento, y era cierto, recordaron al peluche y su ama comiendo en la mesa, jugando video juegos y no estaban seguros por qué, pero había flores a su alrededor-"Además, no sean celosos, yo sé que Sakura no me extrañará tanto porque está acostumbrada a mis viajes, pero eso no quita que me quiera menos ¿verdad hija?"-la aludida asintió y le tiro un beso a su padre.

"De cualquier manera, deja de llorar monstruo, te pones en vergüenza, y suelta al peluche que se hace tarde"- Sakura sonrió y terminó de apretar a Kero por última vez, le dio un abrazo apretado a su padre diciéndole que siempre lo extrañaba, pero no quería hacerlo sentir mal diciéndoselo, y cuando nadie estaba mirando, se le tiro encima a su hermano diciéndole que era el mejor y más lindo hermano mayor del mundo, con lo que Touya a regañadientes le dijo que sí, ya, que él también la quería.

.*.*.*.

Ataviados con su mejor ropa viajera nuestros chicos se miran sonrojados e incómodos, contando los minutos hasta que uno haga la señal. La castaña no paraba de jugar con su vestido de algodón simple y el ambarino agradecía haberse vestido con pescadores y una camisa estilo 'sport' fresca, se sentían algo sofocados sentados hasta que vieron su señal, la señora que parecía ser una actriz con su vestido y lentes de sol antiguos salía del baño. La ventaja de viajar en primera clase es que el baño está justo a la salida y nadie te sospechoso si te metes a él con otra persona porque nadie te va caminando hacia él. Aunque nadie te puede ver eso no significa que no te ponga algo nervioso (o excitado) ir al baño acompañado con propósitos indecorosos. A Syaoran le temblaban levemente las manos cuando cerró la puerta del pequeño lugar y Sakura no podía dejar de emitir una risa entre maliciosa y nerviosa.

Entre besos acalorados y escuchar la voz del piloto diciendo que tenían pequeñas turbulencias, ninguno sabía que era más excitante: el ser encontrados en el baño teniendo sexo, o morir teniendo sexo, ambas ideas parecían muy agradables para las mentes abochornadas de dos hormonales novios.

"Realmente, creo que nuestra vida sexual se nos está saliendo de las manos, Syaoran"- comentó la chica al subirse levemente al lavamanos del baño.

"No sé qué te hace pensar eso"- respondió el heredero bajándole la ropa interior con los dientes y depositando besos en las piernas hasta llegar a la entrepierna, la ojiverde sentía su sonrisa maliciosa _ahí, abajo_.

"Ah-Sya-syaoran, no creo que tengamos tiempo para eso" –'ni que sea muy necesario'- añadió mentalmente al agarrarlo para subirlo, besarlo apasionadamente y hábilmente desabrocharle los pantalones sin despegar sus labios- "Anda~, Syaoran, ya sabes que te necesito ahora ya, podemos jugar después"

"¿Qué tan después"- preguntó con una mirada ansiosa, Dios, ¿era insaciable? ¡Estaban eniendo sexo y ya estaba pensando en la próxima vez! Y jugueteo con su dedos tocando la muy exitada anatomía de su novia, molestándola, metiendo uno tras otro hasta tener tres adentro.

"Sya-Syaoraaan, al menos muévelos, en cuento nos recuperemos jugaremos mucho~, andaaaa, ve~n"- Sakura se estaba realmente desesperando por contacto, se acercó a un más al muchacho y trato de moverse ella misma pero él no la dejo- "Sya-Syaoraaan, ¿Por qué?"

"No seas tan ansiosa, querida"- respondió simplemente besándole el cuello y moviendo lentamente uno de sus dedos haciendo que la chica deseosa le quitara la polera y le clavara las uñas fuertemente en la espalda, aprovechando la sorpresa de su novio, Kinomoto le tomo las muñecas (fue incomodo y algo molesto _quitarlo_ tan rápido, pero realmente necesitaba algo más) y lo acorralo contra la pared cruzándole las muñecas sobre la cabeza, haciendo que Li tragase fuertemente.

"No es agradable que juegues así conmigo"- la mirada maliciosa en los ojos de la chica hicieron que Syaoran se arrepintiera de haberla molestado –"No está nada bien, querido"- el chico gimio al sentir la mano de Sakura en su intimidad, agarrándola, pasando las uñas por la punta- "Ahora, ¿serás bueno, o tendremos que hacerlo de mala manera?"- Ya no se hizo rogar y rápidamente la tomó y penetró fuertemente antes de comenzar a moverse, cosa que coincidió con más turbulencias y lo hizo todo aún más placentero y excitante, ya a este punto estaban seguros que la mitad de la corrida de segunda clase debe haber escuchado unos cuantos 'Syaoran's y 'Sakura's gritados muy fuertemente y 'Dios mío, realmente vamos a morir teniendo sexo' antes de terminar, gritar y reírse ante el desastre que estaban hechos.

.*.*.*.

**N.A:**

**La Golden Week es la semana de vacaciones más popular de Japón, pero a mi no me gusta mucho, no hay mangas ni anime esa semana ;___;. Los aviones (que yo sepa) van así: Primera clase, baños, cosa para la comida, segunda clase, baño, cosa para la comida, tercera clase, baño, cosa para la comida y otras cosas más. No es en ningún caso peyorativo lo de las clases. **

**Me he demorado un poco más con este capítulo, lo siento, pero la Uni, no deja mucho tiempo libre u__u, al menos es un poco más largo de lo normal :D. Esto es, realmente, lo más 'kinky' que he escrito en mi vida, ni siquiera tenía en mente hacerlo en el avión, pero ahí está, no es muy explicito, pero no creo que quiera escribir eso D:. Como ****Blouson Der Herz** ** y YeSaL Y aLyA pidieron lemon, no sé a cual de las dos le toca este ó.o supongo que a las dos xD, ya viene el otro~. Díganme porfavor que les pareció! **

**Muchas gracias a**_lfanycka, JOSE CULLEN,__JenLi-Chiba92,Relena Li,Caro0paz,__NeNa Li,__Blouson Der Herz,__Luz de angel__, __YeSaL, aLyA,_ _gabyhyatt_, _Marce, Sekaihime_ **por sus reviews =D.**


	10. Familia Política

Disclaimer: CardCaptor Sakura es propiedad intelectual de CLAMP

'pensamientos'

"diálogo"

**N.A: Notas de la Autora**

**Summary: **_Después de un final feliz ¿Qué sucede con la vida en Tomoeda? Historias de la vida cotidiana de la Familia Kinimoto. No es un AU. [Versión 2.0] S&S. Capítulo 10: Un tiempo con la familia política no le hace mal a nadie. _

_Advertencia: Este capítulo tiene ciertas menciones a situaciones sexuales, si te incomodan simplemente no lo leas. _

_**Azul Como El Cielo**_

_Capítulo Décimo:_ Familia Política.

Cuando tienes un novio en la preparatoria sabes que es muy probable que su familia te odie y sabes que tu familia lo va a odiar a él, sobre todo si es el primer novio. Cuando hay un solo hombre, la cosa es peor, y si es el menor, deberías considerar seriamente terminar tu relación con él, único varón y menor, con hermanas, significa que el chico es un niñito de mamá _y_ de sus hermanas. Li Syaoran parecía tener las peores combinaciones para una familia política: menor de 5 hijos, único varón y con una madre viuda, cualquiera rodaría los ojos si tu le dijeras que no es para nada un hijito de mamá, imposible te dirían, te van a odiar solo por ser su novia. Pero Kinomoto Sakura no solo era encantadora y totalmente adorable, si no que era _exactamente_ lo que la familia Li quería para el heredero: dueña de las Cartas Clow y de los guardianes que con ellas venían, Cartas que la familia había querido tener en su poder desde que el Mago Clow murió hace ya mucho tiempo. Cuando la progenitora de tu novio, su único hijo, te sonríe amorosamente, te abraza y te pide que por favor la llames mamá con toda la sinceridad del mundo sabes que eres invencible.

Sakura no solo llamaba a Li Yelan mamá, también llamaba a las cuatro hermanas de Syaoran por su nombre y el sufijo 'hermana' en japonés. Ir de visita a la casa de su novio era entrar a un mundo donde era rodeada de personas amorosas, la ojiverde sentía que era un alivio para su autoestima ir a un lugar como ese, quizá su pobre futuro esposo no lo pasaba tan bien, pero para ella era muy agradable.

Y ni hablar de las comodidades que en su casa jamás tendría: ¡Dormía en una habitación con una puerta a la de Syaoran! Incluso una de las hermanas le había dicho que no importaba si dormían juntos, era entendible de que se pusiera triste, extrañara su casa y necesitara a alguien que abrazar. Un Paraíso.

Pero a pesar de todas esas comodidades y afectos, Sakura dudaba que su familia política la fuese a perdonar por _jugar_ con Syaoran todo el día… en cualquier lugar.

Uno pensaría que después del viaje estarían agotados y relativamente saciados, pues bien, basto un poco de comida y una siesta de 30 minutos para que el ambarino propusiera "Crear Memorias en su Habitación" para así, cuando tuviera que venir totalmente solo, sin ella, tuviera algo agradable que recordar. Ante tal proposición la chica pensó en recordarle que habían tenido el primer buen momento acá, pero ciertamente el primer momento no tuvo mucho de bueno… ni de memorable, así que comprendió con su pobre novio y acepto que tenían que crear muchas memorias y recuerdos en su habitación… y alrededores.

Primero había sido la ducha, la chica se sonrojo al recordarlo, luego la habitación… y antes de la cena su habitación. Realmente la castaña no sabía en qué momento su relación se había vuelto así… ¡Lo peor es que ni siquiera podía culpar a Syaoran! Ella también le saltaba encima de un momento a otro y no era como si alguna vez lo rechazara y le dijise : "Aquí no, hay que comportarse", era más bien como un par de miradas maliciosas, una vista rápida para ver si había alguien indeseado y listo. Antes pensaba que era porque habían estado separados mucho tiempo (y pasaron de una vez cada 2 o tres meses a tres veces por semana por lo poco), luego, en esas escapadas en el colegio porque en casa no podían, pero ahora, mientras se arreglaba para bajar a cenar y intentaba poner una cara un poco menos relajada y feliz, algo más tensa, pensaba que sinceramente esto ya no era hormonal, estaba segura que tenían un límite, pero realmente, no estaba dispuesta a encontrarlo, quizá murieran de cansancio antes de que se les agotara el lívido.

Probablemente seguirían en la otra vida…

.*.*.*.

La cena había sido muy agradable, una de las hermanas de Syaoran le contó de su embarazo, ya tenía 4 meses, y de lo felices que todos estaban, la ojiverde le hizo jurar que le avisarían para poder venir a verla a ella y a su bebe, tampoco quería que su novio se perdiese el nacimiento de su primer sobrino. El problema de toda esa conversación fue que Sakura comenzó a imaginarse cómo sería su hijo o hija, cuando el chico fue a buscarla a su habitación para que durmieran juntos ella le preguntó cómo sería tener hijos-

"A-AH?"la pregunta lo había tomado totalmente por sorpresa-"¿Por qué preguntas?, no es como que nunca vaya a pasar, pero yo creo que tenemos que esperar a que terminemos la preparatoria por lo menos si no Touya me mataría y de cualquier manera tenemos que ir a la Universidad y…"

"No, no te estoy diciendo que tengamos hijos ahora, tontito"-la chica no pudo evitar si no abrazarlo "Simplemente me estaba imaginando cuántos hijos tendríamos y como serían, si se parecerían más a mi o a ti"

El muchacho sonrió maliciosamente "Bueno~, aún falta para eso, ¿no crees?, ahora podemos practicar y jugar a la casita" y comenzó a besarla.

"Eres un degenerado, ¿sabías?"- dijo riendo sin hacer ningún intento de separarse de él y comenzó a desbotonarle la camisa que traía al tiempo que su vestido de dormir salía volando por los aires y le sonreía lujuriosamente.

Antes de que su mente solo se enfocara en el perfecto joven en frente de ella se pregunto si alguna vez de sentirse tan bien. Por supuesto, olvido todos esos pensamientos cuando se besaron con más pasión y cayeron en alguna cama, cubiertos de sudor y con toda una noche por delante.

A la mañana siguiente ya no había nada que hacer frente a sus caras de satisfacción y cansancio, no importaba cuanto trataran, seguían viéndose felices y ejercitar sus caras de "Me acabo de levantar" (no "Me acabo de levantar, estoy muy cansada, pero anoche lo pasé increíble") no hacía más que darles mucha risa.

"Al menos no está Oniichan acá para ver nuestras caras, creo que a él no lo podríamos engañar"

"Claro, porque él sabe perfectamente como es"

"¿Cómo es qué cosa?"- preguntó su novia, sin entender

"¡Bueno, tú sabes! ¡No me hagas decírtelo! Y Si no lo sabes pregúntale a Daudoji cuando la veas, o a tu amiga con gafas, estoy segura que ellas podrán explicártelo perfectamente" dijo sonrojado, otra vez lanzando comentarios maliciosos sobre Touya, siempre caía! No tenía sentido hacerlo si solo lo avergonzaban a él "Ahora vamos a desayunar, ya no podemos hacer nada con nuestras caras"

En un lugar de Tokio, un apuesto pelinegro estornuda y mira en dirección a occidente con odio, maldito mocoso, seguro está hablando mal de él.

.*.*.*.

**N.A:**

**En un capítulo anterior llamé Ieran a Yelan… yo me enojaría si alguien escribiera mal mi nombre, así que pido disculpas por equivocarme. **

**Si Japón está al este de China… Hong Kong es occidente… no? *apesta en direcciones* **

**Lamento no haber respondido los revs, pero ya saben cómo es la cosa, créanme que pienso a diario en el fic!! (De hecho esta inspiración vino a mí en el bus camino a casa *blushes* ) Creo que el fic se acabará alrededor del capítulo 15, como son historias de la vida diaria tampoco es que haya mucha trama, habrá una side story de Yue también. **

**Ah! Y Tomoyo aparece en el próximo cap, por pedido popular. **

**Muchas gracias a**_lfanycka, JOSE CULLEN,__JenLi-Chiba92,Relena Li,Caro0paz,__NeNa Li,__Blouson Der Herz,__Luz de angel__, __YeSaL, aLyA,_ _gabyhyatt_, _Marce, Sekaihime, ziitah-TxE- y Menthis Isis Gea_ **por sus reviews =D.**


	11. Declaraciones Incomodas

Disclaimer: CardCaptor Sakura es propiedad intelectual de CLAMP

'pensamientos'

"diálogo"

**N.A: Notas de la Autora**

**Summary: **_Después de un final feliz ¿Qué sucede con la vida en Tomoeda? Historias de la vida cotidiana de la Familia Kinimoto. No es un AU. [Versión 2.0] S&S. Capítulo 11: Tomoyo y su guardaespaldas. _

_Advertencia: Se asume la relación de Yukito y Touya, también hay un personaje que no es de CCS (Kurogane- TRC)._

_**Azul Como El Cielo**_

_Capítulo Décimo Primero:_ Declaraciones Incomodas.

.*.*.*.

Todo comenzó hace tres años atrás.

Cuando Daidouji Tomoyo tenía 13 años, un poco después de entrar a segundo año de secundaria, fue secuestrada. No era algo que nadie hubiese previsto, dado que era hija de la dueña de una de las corporaciones más grandes de Japón y por algo tenía 4 guardaespaldas, pero fue algo que preocupo mucho a Sonomi y decidió que su hija necesitaba un guardaespaldas personalizado, las 24 horas del día con ella y se dedico a la búsqueda de uno que pudiese cuidar a su hija como era necesario.

Encontró a un prometedor joven de 16 años llamado Kurogane (a secas) era un chico huérfano que había sido entrenado toda su vida y no tenía más aspiraciones en su vida que ser un buen luchador. Había vivido en una especie de templo de entrenamiento desde los 12 años, se había educado tomando exámenes libres y le faltaban dos cursos que terminar. El chico no solo tenía habilidad, si no un rostro atemorizante que haría pensar a cualquier dos veces antes de acercársele, y Sonomi decidió que iba a entrenar al chico para que protegiera a su hija, por lo que lo saco del templo y lo llevo a vivir con ellos luego de haberle hecho firmar una enorme cantidad de papeles donde juraba no hacerle daño a su hija o a alguien de la familia y otras cosas como su contrato.

Al principio la noticia de tener un guardaespaldas las 24 horas del día no le gustó nada a la pelinegra, pero no podía hacer mucho con los sucesos recientes y tuvo que acostumbrarse poco a poco a convivir con Kurogane. Claro, al principio solo comenzaron con un acompañamiento normal y cada semana iban agregando una hora. Para cuando llevaban 20 horas diarias Tomoyo se había dado cuenta de que estaba tontamente enamorada de él. Al principio había pensado que era porque pasaba mucho tiempo con él y ella realmente nunca había tenido mucho contado con hombres, pero llegó un momento en que no pudo soportar más sus sentimientos y se los grito en una discusión que tuvieron. No fue nada glamoroso.

La cosa fue más o menos así : Era el verano antes de entrar a segundo año de secundaria, cuando ella ya tenía 14, la rutina era que mientras estuviera en casa estaría resguardada por la seguridad del lugar y Kurogane podía hacer las cosas que necesitaba como preparase para los exámenes o simplemente entrenar (el chico no estaba realmente las 24 horas al día pegado a Tomoyo, también tenía que dormir y mantenerse en forma), aún así Tomoyo iba a practicar canto al lugar que le fue designado para entrenar dentro de la casa o estudiaba cerca de él, y ella suponía que no le molestaba. Kurogane pidió un día libre después de casi 10 meses de trabajo con mucha anticipación y la amatista quedó a cargo de las guardaespaldas de siempre, para cuando volvió a la residencia la chica estaba muy molesta con él por no haberle avisado, el moreno se molestó aún más por reclamarle que hacía en su día libre, alegando que no era de su incumbencia y que ya hacía suficiente soportándola todo el santo día. Unos pocos malos argumentos más y él le grita que se había ido a ver a sus padres por su aniversario de muerte a su pueblo natal al tiempo que ella le grita que lo ama, y es por eso que le importa. Después de eso ambos se quedaron quietos y sonrojados a un punto antinatural y la cantante decide que es un buen momento para huir a su habitación donde se recluyó por cuatro días seguidos.

Por supuesto que su amiga Sakura había ido a verla muy preocupada y le había ofrecido de todo, desde retroceder el tiempo para ver si algo cambiaba hasta golpearlo solo porque sí. Se había quedado con ella (y Kero) por una semana viendo si algo mejoraba y para darle apoyo moral, finalmente llegaron a la conclusión que era mejor hablar con él muchacho, así que la ojiverde le aviso que podía entrar a la habitación de la pelinegra y se quedo conversando con Sonomi sobre cosas triviales en la terraza dejando a Kero como espía.

"Y-yo-" Comenzó Tomoyo muy nerviosa sentada en su cama "Quería pedirte disculpas por lo de la otra vez, no tuve motivos y fue muy infantil de mi parte, realmente, lo siento muchísimo, comportándome así en un día tan importante y… y yo—"

"Yo también te amo" Soltó el moreno cortando el discurso de la muchacha sin alterar su expresión más que con un pequeño sonrojo y delatando su nerviosismo al olvidar los formalismos.

"De-de veras?" Kurogane asintió con seguridad y la amatista sintió como si la incomodidad que había sentido los días anteriores hubiese sido un ligero enojo, ahora sentía que no se podía mover o hablar, terminó largándose a llorar para el asombro del chico quien corrió a preguntarle si le molestaba o algo, que podía hacer como si nada si ella quería y Tomoyo simplemente lo abrazo con fuerza. "No debe preocuparse, Oujo-sama, es muy conveniente, porque como sabe la cuidaré hasta que muera o hasta que su madre desee que me vaya, lo que sea primero".

Por supuesto, esa fue la primera y única vez que la chica tuvo una declaración por parte de su amado, quién usualmente era demasiado serio o mantenía muy bien la compostura como para mostrar mucho afecto de esa forma, aunque a ella no le molestaba ya que había otras muchas formas de hacerlo.

Y así llegamos al presente, con Tomoyo en la casa de Sakura donde ella le contaba sobre su viaje a ella y a Kero con lujo de detalles y Kurogane en la sala viendo un partido de Fútbol con los Syaoran, Yukito y Touya, con quienes se había tenido que relacionar de una forma u otra en su calidad de acompañante de la cantante (Lo que lo había llevado a saber cosas como que existía Kero y Yue, aunque eso se debió más a que su Oujo-sama lo había obligado a ver los videos alardeando de sus maravillosas creaciones y de lo linda que era su mejor amiga). Se llevaba particularmente bien con Touya, con quien hablaba de cosas como deportes. También conversaba mucho son Syaoran ya que las chicas hacían sus salidas de compras en 'citas de grupo', lo que era una mentira gigante, ellas solo conversaban y se reían mientras ellos las seguían, después de la 4ta salida habían llegado a la triste realización que iban a ser siempre segundos.

Fue justo en el momento en que los chicos se preparaban para gritar "GOL" cuando el delantero de Japón estaba cercano a anotar (Un tipo curiosamente parecido al Tsubasa) cuando Tomoyo grita "¿TUVISTE SEXO EN UN AVIÓN?".

Está demás decir que el partido fue totalmente olvidado.

.*.*.*.

**N.A: Si no lo sabían, tres en raya es gato (el de las X y las O) y Oujo-sama es como "Señorita" en el sentido de un empleado a su empleadora, Kurogane le dice a Tomoyo hime-sama en tsubasa porque ella es una princesa, pero acá no lo es así que se convierte en "señorita". Tsubasa es Oliver, de los súper campeones. **

**Yo sé que a nadie más que a mi le gusta esta pareja, y pido disculpas por eso, sonará muy tonto, pero si voy contra el canon algo en mi duele. Por eso este capítulo ha sido tan corto. **

**Muchas gracias a**_lfanycka, JOSE CULLEN,__JenLi-Chiba92,Relena Li,Caro0paz,__NeNa Li,__Blouson Der Herz,__Luz de angel__, __YeSaL, aLyA,_ _gabyhyatt_, _Marce, Sekaihime, ziitah-TxE- y Menthis Isis Gea_ **por sus reviews =D.**


	12. Afecto

ltaDisclaimer: CardCaptor Sakura es propiedad intelectual de CLAMP

'pensamientos'

"diálogo"

**N.A: Notas de la Autora**

**Summary: **_Después de un final feliz ¿Qué sucede con la vida en Tomoeda? Historias de la vida cotidiana de la Familia Kinimoto. No es un AU. [Versión 2.0] S&S. Capítulo 12: hay muchas formas de demostrar afecto, Touya lo hace celebrando cumpleaños. _

_Advertencia: Se asume la relación de Yukito y Touya, así que hay ligero shonen-ai. _

_**Azul Como El Cielo**_

_Capítulo Décimo Segundo:_ Afecto

.*.*.*.

Había ciertas conductas en la casa Kinomoto que salían de lo normal, y no hablamos de que un padre acepte que sus hijos vivan con su amados, ni una mascota mitológica, no, hablamos de la poca capacidad que tenían para sorprenderse, Fujitaka se preguntaba si era algo bueno o algo malo, claro, eso los hacía afrontar casi cualquier cosa como si fuera una nimiedad, pero aún así… no estaba bien ver a un chico _totalmente golpeado _a la hora del desayuno, sobre todo si no había visto al chico en cuestión en días (de hecho, los golpes se notaban no muy recientes).

"Syaoran-kun, ¿estás bien?, hablamos hace poco por teléfono y no me comentaste nada de una pelea…"

"¡Pa-padre!"El chico se levanto sorprendido, horrorizado de no haber saludado como correspondía "Buenos días, sí, esto fue antes, padre, nada grave, no se preocupe" Fujitaka miro al resto, Sakura no parecía alarmada en lo absoluto, Kero se estaba comiendo un pastel como si nada, Touya no hizo ningún comentario burlesco y Yukito (de quien él esperaba preocupación) tampoco parecía perturbado. Su instinto paternal le decía que había sido Touya el causante de tales golpes, pero si fuera sin razón habría escuchado quejas de parte de Sakura. Quizá era por eso que el chico había ido a casa de un amigo a _hacer un trabajo_ poco después de llegar de su viaje.

"¿Estás seguro? Esas heridas se ven dolorosas y…"

"Papá, Syaoran está bien, no te preocupes" Fujitaka pensó que estaba soñando cuando fue su hija (¡y no su primogénito!) la que respondió tan bruscamente. Realmente, quizá era mejor no saber, y simplemente dejar pasar el asunto.

.*.*.*.

Mayo era un mes difícil para Touya, implicaba hacer muchas cosas y poner muchas caras felices. No bastaba con que fuera el día del la madre el 10, no, era también el cumpleaños de su difunta madre el 20. El chico no recordaba con agrado todos esos proyectos de escuela, ni mucho menos las explicaciones que tenía que darle a su hermana cuando era pequeña. Además de todo eso tenía que preocuparse de preparar algo que distrajera a su padre durante esos diez días, después de años de práctica, tenía contactos en su oficina y pedía que le dieran mucha carga de trabajo, además de preparar algún evento sorpresa. Desde la aparición de Kero decían que era su fiesta de cumpleaños, antes inventaba alguna buena nota o por algo que Sakura hubiese hecho.

Ahora había que preparar el evento… y no contaba con mucha ayuda, lamentablemente la amiga de Sakura, Tomoyo, estaba ocupada y era ella quien más sabía de esas cosas, así que se encontraba en su sala con su futuro cuñado, quién aún estaba hecho papilla, su hermana, que era bastante torpe para decorar, su novio que se terminaba siempre comiendo la comida y el peluche, el peluche era quien más le ayudaba, sinceramente, podía mantenerlo lejos de la comida con un poco de soborno (un pastel para el solo) y era muy útil con lo de decorar. Un escalofrío recorrío su espalda al recordar el cumpleaños que le celebraron a Sakura poco después de la llegada de Syaoran, al final todo salió bien, pero terminó muy estresado, haciendo la comida, ordenando y además de todo tener que vigilar al mocoso y al monstruo.

"Me siento un poco ofendido de ser utilizado como pantalla, me gustaría que alguna vez hicieran esto por mí" se quejó Kero mientras colgaba los decorativos y su ama fue a abrazarlo.

"Pero tú sabes que te queremo~s" y Touya volvió a ver esas flores que los rodeaban.

"¿Realmente padre se deprime tanto por estas fechas?, ella nunca me comentó nada"

"Ninguno de ustedes estaba por aquí cuando pasaba, era realmente horrible" Touya suspiró "Ya saben lo distraído que es a veces, el primer año llegó con flores, un pastel y regalos" El resto se imaginó a un pequeño Touya viendo a su padre deprimido y no pudieron evitar abrazarlo con los ojos llorosos.

"¡Onii-chan, has sufrido tanto!"

"Touya-nii, lamento haber sido tan malo contigo"

"Touyaa~"

"Te daré mis dulces"

"¡Quítense!, aprecio su afecto, pero tenemos que tener esto listo para que papá no piense en mamá, ya, vayan y trabajen" Aún diciendo esto sonrio, ya no era el niño que tenía que preocuparse de su hermana pequeña y de su padre, ahora tenía mucha gente que lo quería y, bueno, era muy agradable.

Cuando terminaron de decorar la sala (sorprendentemente temprano) llevó a todos a la cocina para que le ayudasen a preparar las cosas y poner la comida (y vigilar que no se la comieran).

"Sakura, no juntes las galletas dulces con las saldas, por favor"

"Mocoso, juega un video con Yuki mientrás pongo los postres"

"Cerberus, Yuki no te quitará el pastel; Yuki no le quites el pastel al peluche"

Y siguió así hasta que sintió el auto y corrió a ver que todo estuviera en orden para "La fiesta de Cumpleaños de Cerberus (Que realmente no tiene cumpleaños)"

"¡Todos en sus posiciones!"

Sakura se sentó con Syaoran con un regalo en las piernas, Yukito se puso al lado de la torta y Touya se quedo al lado de Kero vigilando que no comiera nada aún, tratando de aparentar que esto no tenía nada que ver con el jefe de familia y solo era por Kero, pero el profesor nunca entraba, y escucharon el timbre con la alegre voz de Tomoyo afuera diciendo que venía a darle su amor a Kero.

"¡Tomoyo-chan!" corrió a recibir el peluche a la cantante "Pudiste venir a verme"

"Claro que sí, aunque lamento no haber podido venir a ayudar, no podía perderme la celebración" dijo abrazandolo y dejando pasar a su novio-guardaespaldas que saludo levemente a todos.

"Pensabamos que eras papá" comento la castaña dándole espacio a su amiga para que se sentara a su lado, la amatista le lanzó una mirada de disculpas al ambarino "Li-kun realmente lo siento..." musitó solo para ellos.

"No es nada" el chico sacudió su cabeza negando y sonrío "No te preocupes".

"Estoy en casa, ¿Ya comenzó la fiesta?"

"¡Te estábamos esperando para partir el pastel!"

"¡Deberías hablarle más respetuosamente a Padre, peluche!"

"¡Pero si soy mucho mayor! Deberían todos tratarme aquí de usted"

"Bien, Señor Cerberus, vamos a cantarte feliz (no)cumpleaños, anda, que si no te portas bien tendrás frijoles rojos el próximo año"

"¡No!" gritaron al unisonó Yukito y Kero "Todo menos eso"

Y viendo a todos felices cantándole feliz cumpleaños al peluche-mascota-hermano-ayudante-amigo, sobre todo a su padre, Touya sintió que podía al fin respirar tranquilo 'Feliz Cumpleaños para ti también, mamá' pensó sonriendo y siguió cantando con todos.

…

Claro, después cuando tocaba ordenar y ninguno se podía mover de lo mucho que había comido El pelinegro agradecía a los dioses que su cumpleaños fuera solo cada 4 años y que Yuki estuviera en navidad, no tenía ninguna intención de celebrar el cumpleaños del mocoso.

"¡MUEVANSE Y ORDENEN, MALDICIÓN"

Sí, faltaba mucho para el próximo cumpleaños.

.*.*.*.

**N.A: He tratado de que tenga un orden más o menos cronológico, como la Golden Week fue hace poco (Principios de Mayo) tiene sentido que sea pronto el cumpleaños de Nadeshiko, en Japón celebran el día de la madre el 10, como en la mayoría de los países. ¿Por qué no hablé del cumpleaños de Sakura antes? Por que doy asco xD. ¡Lamento mucho haberme demorado tanto en actualizar! He estado trabajando a pedazos con este capítulo, cosa que usualmente no hago (el anterior fue de una tanda). **

**Para los que no saben, el cumpleaños de Syaoran es el 13 de Julio, el de Sakura el 1 de Abril, el de Touya es el 29 de febrero, el de Yukito el 25 de diciembre, el de Fujitaka el 3 de enero y el de Nadeshiko es el 20 de Mayo. **

**Muchas gracias a**_lfanycka, JOSE CULLEN,__JenLi-Chiba92,Relena Li,Caro0paz,__NeNa Li,__Blouson Der Herz,__Luz de angel__, __YeSaL, aLyA,_ _gabyhyatt_, _Marce, Sekaihime, ziitah-TxE- y Menthis Isis Gea_ **por sus reviews =D.**


	13. Regalos Indeseados

Disclaimer: CardCaptor Sakura es propiedad intelectual de CLAMP

'pensamientos'

"diálogo"

**N.A: Notas de la Autora**

**Summary: **_Después de un final feliz ¿Qué sucede con la vida en Tomoeda? Historias de la vida cotidiana de la Familia Kinimoto. No es un AU. [Versión 2.0] S&S. Capítulo 13: Es parte de ser padres, ver a sus hijos crecer e irse de la casa, pero eso no impide que quieran evitarlo. _

_Advertencia: Se asume la relación de Yukito y Touya, así que hay ligero shonen-ai. _

_**Azul Como El Cielo**_

_Capítulo Décimo Tercero:_ Regalos Indeseados

.*.*.*.

Kero no envejecía, pero el resto a su alrededor sí lo hacía, y le aterraba darse cuenta lo rápido que avanza el tiempo en los humanos comunes y corrientes, parecía que fuera ayer cuando la pequeña Sakura lo liberaba y ahora se está graduando de preparatoria, ya tuvo la ceremonia correspondiente, ya se sacó fotos con todas sus amigas, ya lloró con todas ellas y se prometieron intentar seguir viéndose, ya dio los exámenes de admisión para la universidad…para irse a Hong Kong.

Su querida ama iba a casarse luego con el mocoso Li , iba ir a la universidad en Hong-Kong y dejar a su familia y amigos acá, por suerte para Kero, él sí iba ir con su ama a Hong-Kong (después de todo, no podía estar sin ella por mucho tiempo), pero sabía que para los demás era una situación mucho más delicada, y aunque todos tuvieran ganas de llorar porque su querida Sakura se marcharía en menos de un mes, tenían que sonreír y felicitarla por ahora ser toda una graduada de preparatoria, Syaoran tuvo la suya dos días antes así que ahora era el momento de celebrar con ambos, después de días sin descanso estudiando y el estrés de presentar exámenes para otro país, los chicos podían descansar un poco y el resto de la familia podía disfrutarlos con ellos.

Kero estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar en el regazó de Yukito dos semanas antes de la partida de Sakura (aunque él se fuera con ella, probablemente iba a estorbar en la vida de los tortolos y estaría solo) cuando escucha murmullos provenientes del estudio, se acercó a la pared y oyó a Fujitaka decirle a Touya y Yukito:

"Creo que nos alcanza, ya hablé con la universidad y están muy felices de que vaya a hacer trabajos a Hong-Kong con un respetado Arqueologo, ¿Está bien lo de sus trabajos?"

"Sí, al parecer Yue y su misterioso trabaja da mucho dinero y tiene muchos contactos por todo el mundo, Yuki no tiene problemas con el trabajo y ambos ya terminamos todos nuestros estudios, también tenemos todos los papeles listos para la casa, hablamos con Yeran-san sobre no decirle a los chicos sino hasta después de la boda" Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en el rostro de Touya, anhelando poder disturbar a los recién casados.

"Muy bien entonces, chicos, sigan actuando con la misma tristeza que mostrarían si reamente se fueran"

El guardián del sol pensó en gritarles y chantajearlos por haberle escondido eso y hacerlo sufrir pensando que se iba a quedar solo, pero supuso que no había razón para arruinar los planes de Touya para tormenta a los tortolos, no es como si él no quisiera ver la cara de horror de Syaoran, así que siguió llorando todos los días diciendo lo mucho que los iba a extrañar a todos después de la boda, y que deberían prometer llamarlo y conectarse a hablar con él por webcam porque _no sabía_ cómo iba a sobrevivir sin su querida familia, y estaba seguro que Yukito y Fujitaka estaban empezando a sentirse culpables .

Y así pasaron los pocos días que quedaban para la partida y las cosas estaban listas para la boda en Hong-Kong, Tomoyo se había convertido residente permanente de la casa Kinomoto para ver todos los detalles de la ropa, Kero sabía de primera fuente que la chica tenía todo listo desde hace años, solo faltaban pequeños ajustes para los trajes de la familia Li que no había tenido tiempo de medir, pero los había mandado ya a Hong-Kong para que las hermanas se encargaran de eso (Sabía también que estaba muy comunicada con ellas, aunque no quería saber sus verdaderos motivos), lo que había arrastrado al pobre Kurogane a residir también en la casa hablando con Touya sobre fútbol. La familia nunca había estado más agradecida de que su linda princesa se casara con mi millonario que tenía Jet privado para llevar todas las cosas que necesitan para quedarse a vivir en Hong-Kong, y agradecían también que los chicos fueran absolutamente despistados.

Como la boda era una evento privado, poca gente sabía de él, las amigas cercanas de Sakura, Eriol y Kaho, la familia de Tomoyo y el bisabuelo de Sakura (que iba a ir de encubierto, porque aún nadie sabía de él además de Fujitaka), eran los únicos que iban, pero el evento en sí era todo un acontecimiento en Hong-Kong, así que estaban invitados grandes personajes de la élite, aunque nadie fuera de la familia sabía porque el heredero se casaba con una chica japonesa cuyo apellido no sonaba de nada, al ver que la familia estaba _más_ que feliz con la boda, supusieron que tenía algún tipo de parentesco con la familia imperial o su padre era de gran influencia en el ámbito de la arqueología, lo que si sabían es que Daudoji Sonomi, presidenta y dueña de Daudoji co. asistía a la boda, por lo que quizá la familia Kinomoto si tenía alguna importancia tremenda en los negocios, teorías sobre cambios de nombre para pasar desapercibidos y especulaciones sobre se escucharon toda la semana en las reuniones sociales.

Las jóvenes de más alta familia se sentían particularmente celosas de Sakura, ellas, que habían sido criadas para agarrar un esposo así, y esa chica, se notaba con solo mirarla, no había sufrido los maltratos de una educación de élite, no como ellas, que habían pasado desde su más tierna infancia aprendiendo a ser perfectas para hombres como Li Syaoran, si bien no podían odiar a alguien que no conocían (y estaba contra sus principios darle importancia a quien, según ellas, era indigna) estaban decididas a ser lo menos agradable… que pudieran ser sin ser maleducadas.

Así, entre preparativos, especulaciones y rumores llego el gran día de la boda, Tomoyo mostraba una vez más que los límites físicos y humanos no eran nada para ella cuando se trataba de un acontecimiento como la boda de su mejor amiga, las hermanas Li habían corrido toda la semana siguiendo sus ordenes y daban fe de ello, así que la familia se impacto demasiado al ver a Sakura ridículamente hermosa ese día, tanto que parecía sobrenatural, después de todo Tomoyo era un genio, pero el resto (y Syaoran) quedaron estupefactos al ver que 'la chica japonesa robadora de posibilidades' era _angelical, divina y totalmente encantadora _en las palabras de la cantante, que el novio era demasiado perfecto para ser verdad y que tristemente era poco probable que ellos tuvieran una boda así, y para ser más especial la habían hecho tradicional, lo que por supuesto impuso una moda en Hong Kong, donde gracias a la influencia inglesa la mayoría de las bodas eran occidentales. 

Kero lloró, por supuesto, desde el momento que la boda comenzó, ni siquiera se molestaron en esconderlo, ahí estaba un peluche sentado al lado de la familia de los novios haciendo sonidos extraños, Tomoyo no lloró solo para poder ver su hermosa creación sin perderse detalle, pero al momento de terminar soltó todas sus lagrimas, Fujitaka, Yukito y Touya soltaron unas lagrimas de la más sincera y pura alegría al ver que _al fin_ podrían descansar de los maltratos pre-bodas y darse unas merecidas vacaciones.

Con la sonrisa más maliciosa posible, Touya junto a su novio y su padre se acerco a la joven pareja y les entrego un pequeño sobre.

"Pero Touya-Nii, tú ya nos entregaste el regalo"- Dijo Syaoran con su flamante esposa asintiendo- "Sí Onii-chan, lo hiciste"

"Oh, pero esto no es mi regalo, y de cualquier manera no es algo que solo tiene que ver conmigo, creo que deberían leerlo, mocoso y monstruo"

Sakura sabía con solo mirar a su hermano que esto no le iba a hacer muy feliz, lo sentía, pero no pudo controlar su curiosidad y comenzó a leer en voz alta, aumentando el descontento en su voz a medida que avanzaba: "'Queridos Sakura y Syaoran, nos alegra mucho informarles que viviremos todos juntos en Hong Kong, adjuntamos la copia de la visa, los tramites de vivienda y el traslado de la universidad. Con Cariño, Kinomoto Fujitaka, Kinomoto Touya y Tsukishiro Yukito', Oniichan, haz el favor de-" La chica vio con descontento como su hermano la saludaba sacando la lengua en un gesto de lo más infantil a lo lejos, cerca de un criculo de gente dónde no se vería bien que la novia mostrara un comportamiento inapropiado.

"No puede ser" Sakura suspiró sentándose en un banco dramáticamente, cuidando de no arrugar el vestido "¿Qué pretenden?"

*.*.*.

**N.A: Me he demorado un montón, lo siento ;_; intentaré actualizar el próximo cap este mes D:! No quise describir la boda porque realmente no sé mucho de bodas tradicionales (…) pero no quise hacer una occidental porque me parece que deberían tener una china xD **

**Muchas gracias a**_lfanycka, JOSE CULLEN,__JenLi-Chiba92,Relena Li,Caro0paz,__NeNa Li,__Blouson Der Herz,__Luz de angel__, __YeSaL, aLyA,_ _gabyhyatt_, _Marce, Sekaihime, ziitah-TxE- y Menthis Isis Gea_ **por sus reviews =D.**


	14. Niños

Disclaimer: CardCaptor Sakura es propiedad intelectual de CLAMP

'pensamientos'

"diálogo"

**N.A: Notas de la Autora**

**Summary: **_Después de un final feliz ¿Qué sucede con la vida en Tomoeda? Historias de la vida cotidiana de la Familia Kinimoto. No es un AU. [Versión 2.0] S&S. Capítulo 14: Los pequeños herederos Li, Tsubasa y Kihimiro. _

_Advertencia: Se asume la relación de Yukito y Touya, así que hay ligero shonen-ai. _

_**Azul Como El Cielo**_

_Capítulo Décimo Cuarto:_ Niños

.*.*.*.

Era un almuerzo de domingo como cualquiera, todos reunidos en la mansión Li, hablando de su semana, cuando Sakura dice con un tono similar con el que alguien dice que está soleado que está embarazada, no, no solo embarazada, que está esperando mellizos.

Touya se atora con la comida, Yukito deja caer su tenedor abruptamente en el plato, Yelan Li levanta una ceja sorprendida, las hermanas de Syaoran ríen nerviosas, Fujitaka mira a su hija con asombro y Kero graba todo como se lo prometió a Tomoyo.

"¿Ha-hace cuánto sabes? ¿Cuántos meses tienes?"-pregunta Fuutie intentando romper con el incomodo ambiente.

"¿Hace cuánto sabemos, querido?" Sakura y Syaoran habían tomado la costumbre (la muy desagradable costumbre si le preguntan a Kero o Touya) de tratarse de 'querido/querida, esposo/ esposa y cariño' en un tono condescendiente y casi en burla a como se trataban los esposo en sociedad.

"Un par de semanas, querida, no queríamos decir nada hasta estar seguros de todo, Sakura tiene 12 semanas ya"

"Oh, bueno, parece ser un momento muy oportuno para tener hijos, ciertamente, ambos ya han terminado sus estudios y están trabajando, pero aún así me parece algo pronto" comenta Fujikata sin mirar a algo o alguien particularmente.

Y así era, hace ya casi seis años que los chicos se habían casado y vivían _todos muy felices y juntos_ en China, al haberse casado tan jóvenes nadie se había notado cuanto tiempo había pasado, y si bien se sentía como si los chicos solo estuvieran en un noviazgo muy largo, la verdad era que estaban casado y la gente casada tenía hijos, para desdicha de Touya.

.*.*.*.

Al ser mellizos, Kimihiro y Tsubasa nadie esperaba que fueran idénticos, pero tampoco nadie esperaba tanta diferencia entre ellos, mientras Tsubasa era muy parecidos a sus padres, Kimihiro había sacado todos los rasgos de Touya, Nadeshiko, y Yelan cabello negro, ojos azules, piel muy blanca, no solo físicamente eran distintos, sus gustos también lo eran, a Tsubasa le gustaba la aventura, los mapas, los viajes, quería acompañar a su abuelito a expediciones por todo el mundo, mientras que Kimihiro era un chico muy casero, que gustaba de hacer labores casi domésticas (por supuesto, no se le pueden llamar domésticas a las labores que hace el nieto de Li Yelan, nunca). A Touya le agradaba pensar que si el tuviese un hijo, sería como Kimihiro, pero ser diferentes nunca había parecido ser una molestia entre ellos, Kimihiro y Tsubasa sentían como si fueran uno solo.

Kero al principio lo negaba, pero nunca había querido algo como había querido a los pequeños, al punto de que no le molestaba (no realmente) hacerse pasar como peluche en la guardería, y ser manoseado por otros mocosos, con tal de estar con los niños todo el día. Parte de él moría de lo tiernos que eran cada vez que los veía jugando y se llamaban entre sí "'_basa_" y "_'hiro_" al no poder pronunciar los nombres completos, se había vuelto totalmente el peluche de los mellizos, acarreándolos en su forma completa siempre que podía para escuchar sus risitas.

Yukito y Touya también participaban mucho en la crianza de los niños, siempre que los padres estaban ocupados ellos los cuidaban, los llevaban al cine, veían todos los dibujos animados ridículos para infantes, se preocupaban de leer todos los manuales que Sakura no se pudo terminar al estar ocupada cuidando realmente de sus hijos, para luego decirle que era lo importante. Los abuelos eran simplemente los abuelos, los adoraban.

Los niños habían pasado parte de su infancia en China, hasta que sus padres volvieron por unos años para que 'sintieran su parte japonesa', lo que llevó que pasaran los tres años de secundaria en Tomoeda solo para volver en preparatoria a Hong-Kong.

Aunque ambos sabían que les preparaba, no podían evitar sentir vergüenza de que con 12 años su madre aún fuera a dejarlos a la entrada de la secundaria, al ser Sakura el tipo de madre que llamaba a sus hijos con apodos tiernos hasta que moría, no le importaba causarle vergüenza a sus hijos, y era lo único que la delataba como madre, causando que las otras señoras, como ella preocupada por la integridad de sus hijos, le lanzasen miradas de envidia mientras la ojiverde gritaba despreocupadamente a todo pulmón "Tsu-chan, Hiro-chan, tengan un buen día, nos vemos a la salida"

No paso mucho tiempo para que los Mellizos Li se hicieran conocidos, si bien eran relativamente populares entre las chicas, los chicos de esa edad no encontraban nada más gracioso que llamar al esbelto y pálido Kimihiro 'dulzura' cada vez que lo veían, o solían hacerlo hasta que un buen día les dio una paliza.

Ni Sakura ni Syaoran pasaban por padres, por lo que más de una vez un alumno intrépido coqueteo descaradamente con ellos cuando iban a buscar a sus hijos, a veces incluso profesores, solían escuchar frases como "Usted debe ser el/la hermano/a mayor de los Mellizos Li, es muy parecido/a al castaño" "Que suerte tienen de tener hermanos tan preocupados" "Todos en esa familia parecen ser muy guapos" "Puede venir en cualquier momento a mi oficina a ver el progreso de sus hermanos menores"

Y la reacción al decirle que en verdad eran los padres siempre iba de vergüenza a no darle importancia y aún así preguntarles sí querían tomarse una taza de café con ellos… a veces incluso cuando Sakura y Syoaran estaban juntos esperando por los niños, con insinuaciones indecentes incluidas.

Tsubasa y Kimihiro pensaban a menudo que sus padres no se tomaban en serio que estaban creciendo, no eran malos padres, en lo absoluto, pero era como si ellos fueran los mismo'Tsu-chan y Hiro-chan' que eran a los 5, no chicos entrando a la adolescencia, al menos ya no los vestían con trajes combinados (Iguales no, tía Tomoyo creía que los trajecitos iguales no eran para ellos), después de horas de suplicas y rogarle a Kero que interviniera por ellos y su hombría, tenían que llamar a Sakura 'Mama' (pesé a ser como se dicé mamá en chino y no en japonés), sabían que si empezaban a llamarla 'Madre' o 'Vieja' no solo serían brutalmente golpeados por sus tíos, si no que las horas de interminable (y dramatico)llanto de Sakura los haría volver a llamarle 'mama'.

Suponian que su padre era menos escandaloso, pero tampoco querían llamarle 'Viejo' siendo que parecía su hermano mayor univesitario (¡Universitario, por Dios! ¡Ni siquiera el hermano mayor casado que trabaja!), y también tenían que llamarle en chino 'baba'. Los únicos más comprensivos eran los tíos Yuki y Touya (Yuki-Oji y Touya-Oji), porque había sido muy doloroso para tía Tomoyo cuando le pidieron que por favor,¡POR FAVOR!, dejase de vestirlos como marineritos, que ya realmente no estaban en edad para esas cosas. Y no es como si le hubieran dicho que no los vistiera más, no, solo que no más trajes combinados, y nada de marinerito.

Fue una tarde de invierno, cuando estaban todos reunidos bajo el kotatsu (porque Yukito, Touya y Fujikata vivian con ellos, _siempre_ vivían con ellos), que los los chicos deciden que es tiempo de intentar cambiar su suerte.

"¿'Basa, ya sabes con quien te gustaría competir como mejor pareja?"

"No, Hiro, es que nadie me pregunta, las chicas están haciendo algo así como un sorteo-comptencia, pero ninguna me ha pregutado directamente, y los chicos que lo han hecho... bueno, hay que agradecer que hayamos aprendido defensa personal, sobre los maestros que se ofrecieron, tuve que recordarles la ilegalidad del asunto"

"Es tan dificil ser nosotros" El palido chico se tira drámaticamente a la mesa "No podemos encontrar con quien salir por nuestra reputación, mama, baba, tíos, ¿Cómo lo hacían ustedes?"

"Bueno, en primer lugar, que es eso de 'Mejor Pareja', y en segundo lugar, quién se les anda declarando de tal manera que deban usar defensa personal"

"Baba, la secundaria inventó eso pare que nos relacionaramos mejor chicos y chicas, pero es una lata, por mutuo acuerdo (no puede ser a la fuerza de ninguna forma) dos personas (un chico y una chica, un chico y un chico, una chica y una chica) van participando como mejor pareja, lo que implica que se vean muy bien juntos, se conozcan muy bien y que muestren algún tipo de material que lo compruebe, un show, un video, etc, no quiere decir que sea de manera de novios, si no que se complementen, como amigos también sirve, nosotros pensabamos en ir juntos, pero un par de gemelas compiten y ellas obviamente nos van a ganar en lo de mejor pareja de hermanos, y nosotros queremos ganar" dijo Tsubasa, con su hermano asintiendo a su lado.

"Para que se llegue a un resultado pronto, las parejas no pueden votar por ellas mismas y se llega a la final"

"Me parece muy bien que quieran ganar" Touya se ganó una fea mirada de Yukito por decir eso, pero Syaoran también se mostró complacido con el espiritu ganador de sus hijos.

"No se preocupen, ganaran"

"Gracias Kero" Como siempre, el peluche fue abrazado y llenado de amor por sus chicos.

.*.*.*.

A decir verdad, tanto Tsubasa como Kimihiro tenían puestos los ojos en dos chicas, una de ellas correspondía, mientras que la otra estaba convencida de que el destino del pelinegro era estar con un chico del club de arquería, pero esa es otra historia.

Finalmente, los chicos terminaron presentandose como 'Mejor Pareja de Hermanos' ganandole al par de gemelas rubias solo porque la presentación en video (de la cual no tenían idea) de tía Tomoyo mostrándolos en su más adorable faceta con trajes combinaditos, un par de fotos de ellos juntos estudiando, durmiendo, jugando bastante recientes que no sabían como habian tomado, y claro, el hecho de que la mayoría de sus compañeros hombres (y algunas de las mujeres) querían verlos ganar para ver como la familia Li y la familia Kinomoto iba a verlos y escuchar unos cuantos: "Mis pequeños son tan adorables", por parte de todos los miembros, apretones de mejillas, abrazos embarazos nada adecuados para un lugar público, ¡Menos en frente de sus compañeros de clase!.

No importaba cuantas palizas dieran, cuan varoniles se mostraban, "Hiro-chan-dulzura, y Tsu-chan-pequeñin" fueron sus nombres los tres años que estuvieron en la secundaria, pocas veces se fueron solos y si no iban sus padres (juntos o alternados) iban sus tíos, o su abuelo.

Eso sí, ganaron absolutamente todas las competencias en las que compitieron juntos o individualmente cuando solo uno participaba, por el honor de la familia Li.

.*.*.*.

**N.A: Por si no saben, Kimihiro es el protagonista de xxxHOLiC, Watanuki Kimihiro, Tsubasa es el 'Syaoran' de TRC, **

**¡Lamento muchisimo haberme demorado tanto! Mi notebook estuvo muerto desde noviembre hasta fines de diciembre y ahora recién he podido escribir. Sé que ya esta historia no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, pero no se preocupen, que ya terminara. **

**Muchas gracias a **_lfanycka, JOSE CULLEN, JenLi-Chiba92,Relena Li,Caro0paz, NeNa Li, Blouson Der Herz, Luz de angel, YeSaL, aLyA,_ _gabyhyatt_, _Marce, Sekaihime, ziitah-TxE- y Menthis Isis Gea_ **por sus reviews =D.**


	15. Azul Como el Cielo

Disclaimer: CardCaptor Sakura es propiedad intelectual de CLAMP

'pensamientos'

"diálogo"

**N.A: Notas de la Autora**

**Summary: **_Después de un final feliz ¿Qué sucede con la vida en Tomoeda? Historias de la vida cotidiana de la Familia Kinimoto. No es un AU. [Versión 2.0] S&S. Capítulo 15: Capítulo final. _

_Advertencia: Se asume la relación de Yukito y Touya, así que hay ligero shonen-ai. _

_**Azul Como El Cielo**_

_Capítulo Décimo Quinto:_ Azul Como el Cielo

.*.*.*.

La gente siempre había dicho que Yelan Li se veía muy joven para su edad, sobretodo los occidentales con los que hacía negocios, ella decía que era porque los orientales se conservaban mejor, pero su 'eterna juventud' no era nada comparada con la de su hijo y su nuera. La matriarca Li suponía que tenía que ver con la magia, ¿No se suponía que Clow era en verdad bastante viejo, pero tenía una edad ambigua que daba una idea de juventud? Aunque era bastante engañoso, e impedía prepararse para lo inevitable. Así había sido con Fujitaka, que parecía tan saludable como siempre pero un buen día simplemente no despertó, su hijo mayor dijo en su funeral que no había que sentirse triste por él, ya que al fin se había reunido con su querida esposa Nadeshiko, había vivió una buena vida y disfrutado de sus nietos.

El mismo Touya si envejeció, a diferencia de todos a su alrededor, de manera más normal, y de alguna forma Yukito también envejeció con él, pero Yue mantuvo su eterna belleza y juventud. Aún así tenía que haber un límite, Sakura y Syaoran nunca parecieron salir de los 30~40, pareciendo ligeramente mayor que sus hijos, y solo se veía su real edad cuando se comportaban como padres... cosa que 'Hiro-chan y Tsu-chan' podían asegurar que solo terminaba en vergüenzas.

Los chicos nunca dejaron de ser llamados así, ni en la secundaria, ni en la preparatoria, y se pensaría que no era tanto problema en la preparatoria porque estaban en Hong-Kong y quizá no sabrían que significaban, pero los rumores vuelan y todos se enteraron que era un sobrenombre algo ridículo para gente de su edad, y fue peor cuando escucharon que a 'Hiro-chan' le decían dulzura Hasta el director se sorprendió cuando la preocupada madre de los chicos Li solo llenaba de besos (una costumbre muy rara para un oriental, fuera de China o Japón) a sus hijos y decía convencida que sus pequeños (¿Pequeños? eran mucho más altos que él) 'Hiro-chan y Tsu-chan' no habían hecho nada malo, ellos nunca hacían nada malo, eran los viles muchachos aquellos que llamaban a su 'Hiro-chan' dulzura, cuando se notaba que era un hombre de lo más masculino.

Kimihiro y Tsubasa no podrían olvidar ese momento jamás, por mucho que desearan que fuese eliminado de su memoria, ahí estaban, sentados algo desarmados después de pelear con un montón de chicos(eso sí, luciendo muy masculinos), junto a su madre que al principio se había asegurado que no estuvieran heridos en _ninguna _parte (¡Ahí, frente al director!), su padre a su lado afirmando con la cabeza cada palabra que decía su esposa. Una vergüenza, ¡Y solo llevaban un mes en la preparatoria en Hong-Kong!, aunque tío Touya había dicho que su padre había terminado en una pelea el primer día, y que él mismo junto con Yukito había ayudado a Syaoran a golpear al tipejo ese, ellos querían, alguna vez, siendo llamados Tsubasa y Kimihiro en público por sus padres.

Pese a todo, los problemas, los gritos, las incontables peleas rídiculas, la familia Kinomoto, y luego Li-Kinomoto vivió muy feliz, viajando de aquí para allá manteniéndose juntos, queriendo Touya y Sakura que los chicos tuvieran una familia algo más grande que la que ellos tuvieron, y que se mantuvieran en contacto con su familia más cercana al menos. Pero no todo dura para siempre, y aunque el mayor de los Kinomoto dijese que su padre estaba muy feliz con su esposa en el cielo, no dejo de ser menos triste para todos perder a su padr, porque eso era para todos, un padre, y a su querido abuelo. Y los hizo darse cuenta de que en verdad no eran todos tan jóvenes como parecían.

Y fue ahí cuando Kerberos comenzó a preocuparse. Algún día su querida ama iba a dejar este mundo, y con ella se iría él, y no podía dejar de pensar en sus muchachos, sus muy queridos muchachos, iban a quedarse solos en este mundo. Y era también una preocupación para los chicos, una vida sin Kero, que había estado con ellos hasta en el preescolar. Era difícil asimilar la perdida de algo que sabían que podía estar siempre presente, pero implicaba que ellos mismo se convertirían en amos de las cartas y era algo que sus padres jamás permitirían, después de todo iba a quedar en la familia, y confiaban en ellos para que mantuvieran una relativa cercanía con la familia para que siempre, en el momento que fuera adecuado, un nuevo guardián surgiera. Pero ninguno jamás comentó nada, y así el tiempo pasó.

Fue un día de primavera, similar a aquel día en el que Syaoran llegó a vivir a la residencia Kinomoto hace ya tantos años cuando toda la familia se reunio en el jardín de la mansión Li, tomando todos té.

"Queremos vivir un tiempo en Japón, hace mucho que no vivimos ahí" Sakura dijo después de que todos se sentaran "Querida madre, ¿No quiere venir con nosotros?" pregunto a Yelan, quien ya estaba algo mayor, y sus hijas vivian todas con sus esposos lejos, no es que no fueran a visitarla a menudo, pero ir a Tomoeda o al mansión en Hong-Kong, y eran ellos los que vivían con ella la mayor parte del tiempo.

"No sé, querida, van solo ustedes o van todos?"

"Todos" Todos sonrieron, también, al responder todos al mismo tiempo.

"No sé en que momento el 'Nosotros' de Sakura pasó a incluirnos a todos, Touya, pensé que nosotros eramos nuestro propio 'nosotros' a parte"

"Tú también respondiste, Yuki. ¿Chicos, no tienen cosas que hacer? Personas a quien consultar antes de llegar y decidir que harán?"

"Nosotros siempre fuimos un 'nosotros' con baba y mama" Nunca dejaba de ser impresionante como pese a no ser iguales, se comportaban tan similar.

"Y Hiro tiene a su persona en Japón"

"Y la persona de Basa la seguirá a donde vaya"

"Está decidido, entonces iremos para allá por un tiempo"

.*.*.*.

Fueron muchos años después, cuando ya nietos y bisnietos corretiando en los pasillos de la casa Kinomoto en Tomoeda que Kero terminaba de contarle a los pequeños la historia de los abuelos.

"Kero-chan, entonces, el hermano de la abuela estaba casado con un ángel" Pequeños y adorables niños miraban al guardián con ojos expectantes.

"Sí, un tipo partícular en verdad, pero era muy querido por todos nosotros"

"Y a quien quieres más, a nosotros, a 'Sakura-chan' o a 'Hiro-chan y Tsu-chan"

"Por supuesto que nos quiere más a nosotros" el eternamente joven Kimihiro abraza a Kero junto a su hermano.

"Como nosotros lo queremos a él"

Sentados, en el corredor de la casa, Sakura y Syaoran escuchaban con sonrisas en sus rostros, todo se sentía natural, pacífico y pleno, Así, azul como el cielo.

**FIN**

.*.*.*.

**N.A: Y bueno, terminó, el próposito de este fic.. (sí, alguna vez tuvo) eran pequeñas historias de la vida de Sakura&Syaoran, creo que es más facil imaginarse su vida adulta. **

**Y acabo de darme cuenta que un capítulo dice explosión en vez de expulsión xD. Algún día lo correjiré. **

**Muchas gracias a **_lfanycka, JOSE CULLEN, JenLi-Chiba92,Relena Li,Caro0paz, NeNa Li, Blouson Der Herz, Luz de angel, YeSaL, aLyA,_ _gabyhyatt_, _Marce, Sekaihime, ziitah-TxE- y Menthis Isis Gea_ **por sus reviews =D y a todos los que pusieron este fic en favoritos, alerta y que siguieron leyendo. **


End file.
